Me and Bro
by chachingmel123
Summary: Reincarnated into the world is Skip Beat. Mia was shocked when she realised she wasn't the only one who was also Reincarnated. Who would have thought that her new little brother was actually the reincarnation of Japan's Number One Actor? Kuon Hizuri?
1. Chapter 1

Me and Bro

Summary: Reincarnated into the world is Skip Beat. Mia was shocked when she realised she wasn't the only one who was also Reincarnated. Who would have thought that her new little brother was actually the reincarnation of Japan's Number One Actor. Kuon Hizuri?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Through the walls, you could just hear the Chaos inside.

Five year old, Mia Natsuko was surprisingly calm for somebody her age, despite hearing the sounds of her mommy screaming on the other side of the door.

It was because she had a mature mind-set.

She had the mind of 24 year old.

In her past life, she was a shut in and a NEET, died waiting for Kuon and Kyoko to finally get together.

Who would have thought, that she would be following a Manga for ten years and only recently did they finally share a kiss.

She died of frustration.

The next thing she know, she found herself in a body of baby, who couldn't even clench her fingers to grab hold of a Manga book.

A whole year of not reading manga, was like hell for her despite the loving parents she had been given.

Time flow by and at one and half year's old, she discovered something shocking.

Her parents had finally stopped changing the T.V to Baby Tv whenever she waddled her way into the room and finally let her see a grown-up advert.

And she couldn't believe it.

On the Television, was none other than Kuon Hizuri!

Without his wig and eye contacts!

Than a pretty woman came into the frame, who her parents shouted was the famous actress Kyoko Mogami.

They were not only dating but they were married!

She could practically hear the sounds 'Hallejuhs' in the background, when she made that discovery.

She had been reborn into a world, where Kuon and Kyoko were finally together.

For the first time, since she was reincarnated, she cried tears of joy in front of the T.V.

Of course, her parents wondered what was wrong, but they would never understand how frustrating it is to watch two people sluggishly get together as Kuon and Kyoko did.

She than silently issued them a 'Congratulation's' in her heart.

If she know where they lived, she would have sent them a present.

Who cares if she creeped them out.

She would happily give them her blessing to spend the rest of their lives together in happiness.

Than disaster struct.

It happened a few days after Mia forth Birthday.

Kuon Hizuri was announced dead.

Even now she could still remember the news report, saying Kuon had apparently lost his life in a stunt gone wrong and the depression that fell over Japan was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Everybody was talking about it and the news did a cover of the stars Funeral, thousands showed up to cry for the star.

Mia did her own mourning as well.

Her parents didn't know why she spent days dressed in nothing but black, so they thought it was a four-year-old thing.

Japan's top dog had died, so a huge change was about to happen in the entertainment industry.

And in her own family as well.

Not long after that, Mia found her new mother puking in the toilet, it was later revealed that she was pregnant.

Of course, her new parents explained what was happening the best way a four year could understand while they rejoiced and excitedly watched as her own mother stomach grow larger by the month's.

And since buying stuff for a baby was fricken expensive, the neighbors were more than happy to help by given them their old baby clothes or old push chairs.

After seven weeks, they found out that the baby was a boy, so they had another reason to celebrate and act like crazy people.

She could tell that her father was secretly overjoyed because he could finally live the 'Father and Son' dream that was always on Television, despite having a perfectly good daughter right here.

Hmph.

And now it was finally time, for her mother to give birth, in her heart she was thanking the Heavens that in her past life she never got married and want through the pain of having children.

The screaming lasted three whole hours before she fell asleep.

When she woke it, a blanket was wrapped around her and her father looked like he was ready to collapse, his eyes were bloodshot and bags were over them, he was even swaying on his feet.

"Would you like to see your new little brother, Mia?" Her father said, and she wanted to say 'Yes, but get some sleep first' but instead she nodded.

The man sleepily smiled and opened the door, Mia slowly came in once they were given the okay, her mother looked just as bad as her father if not worse, the women held something in a blue blanket.

"Do you want to see your little brother?" Her mother said, as she looked at the blue bundle with interest.

The blanket was turned around and she soon came face to face with an adorable baby boy who was sleeping, from what she could see coming from it, there was a mess of white hair.

The baby was so small and his cheeks just called out to her, to pinch.

This was her new little brother.

It was than her, who was given the honor of naming him and she took the name of one of her favorite Manga Characters and named him 'Light'.

And Light was fricken adorable.

At first all the baby did, was go through the hell she went through when she first arrived in this world.

Sleep, eat, scream and go to the bathroom in his own dipper.

When the baby was awake, she finally got the see those nice hazel colored eyes.

But the moment the baby learnt how to walk, nobody could stop the child, who seemed to think they were playing an endless game of Hide and Seek.

No matter where she was in the house, the toddler seemed to always find her and cling to her, using his adorable face to his advantage.

They spent time together and you would often see her reading a story book to her younger sibling who seemed to be fascinated with the colorful pictures and the very simple story line that each book told.

At age of five in Light's life, disaster struck again.

But this time, Japan wasn't the one that mourned, it was them.

She was in her last year of Junior High when she was suddenly called into the Principles office, only for the man to tell her, her parents had died in a car accident and her little brother was already being picked up and both of them were going to separate Foster home.

But she refused to let them split her and her brother up.

She throw thing's until they finally gave in, and both of them ended up in a Foster Home together.

The first thing her brother asked her was "Mia, where is Mommy and Daddy?"

He was too young to understand what had happened to them and she had to be strong for the both of them.

This was where her adult mentality came in handy and she swore to be both parents for her little brother.

She told him "They want to Heaven and one day me and you will be allowed to visit them"

It was Super dark, but one day, he would eventually understand the hidden the meaning with what she said and there would be no misunderstandings.

After that, she could be described as a Hooligan, if anybody dared to bully her brother, mysterious thing's would always happen to them, shortly after and what was worse, was that none of the victims were willing to step forward, to report anything.

Eventually it happened so often that the other children made the connection and nobody dared to bully her little brother.

"Light, if anybody dares bully you, then tell your big sister!" She said, after she had knocked out a kid.

"Um, okay" Light said, now in junior high.

It was also at this time, that Mia realized just how popular her brother was in Junior High.

When she came to pick him up, he would always be surrounded by a heard of girls.

It wasn't long before he presented her with his very first girlfriend.

Who was shortly chased away, after meeting her, who happened to be holding an iron pipe with blood stains on it when they met.

But some of the girls who he brought home, could handle it and they were usually the longest relationships.

Before she know it, that cute and adorable little boy had become a stud.

Whenever, they want out together or met up somewhere, more than one female looked in her brother's directions.

He was even offered a chance to become model, but he turned it down despite it meaning the increasing the income in the home.

He seems to enjoy the fact, that she had a habit of spoiling him.

Than one day she realized something that made her wonder, if she and her brother should move out of Japan.

She came home from work late in the night only to find her 19-year-old brother, a sleep on the couch.

She couldn't help but smile when she recalled how he would always follow her like a chick when he was a child.

And now he had grown up into a handsome man, her eyes roomed over his features from his jawline to his now mature face.

She had seen it so many times but never from this distance.

From this distance he looked like..

No.

Impossible.

She continued to look but the thought kept on cropping up like a weed.

Eventually, she took a photo from what was left of her old shrine to the late Kuon Hizuri and put it right beside her brother's sleeping face, thinking her suspicion would turn out to be silly.

Nope.

In fact, with the image right beside him, he looked even more like the picture.

Jaw line match.

Eye shape match.

Nose match.

With so many things that matched, she couldn't help but see her normal brother face transform into a white-haired version of the late Kuon Hizuri.

Holy Crap!

As if feeling her heavy stare, Light began to move and his eyes slowly opened up to reveal those Hazel colored eyes.

His eyes were foggy at first before they slowly began to clear, seeing her, his eyes filled with warmth and he smiled lovingly and said.

"Welcome home, big sister."

The image of a white haired Kuon Hizuri calling you 'big sister' would make anybody numb in the knees and she was no exception.

"Light" Mia said, stabilizing her legs.

"Yes, sis?" Light said, answering his name instinctively.

"What would you say, if I told you I want to ship you off to the Hizuri family?" Mia said.

"Huh?" Light said, blinking owlishly.

Who on Earth were the Hizuri family?

Meanwhile Mia was in shock by her much his voice actually sounded like Kuon Hizuri.

"What if I told you, if you attempt to run, I'll tie you up and ship you to them?" Mia said.

"Sis...are you drunk?" Light said, his sister wasn't making any sense.

By now, Mia had pretty much guessed what was happening.

Her brother like her was a reincarnated soul but the only difference was, when he was reborn, he had truly become a baby with no memories of his previous life.

He was the reincarnated soul of Kuon Hizuri.

Who know that Kuon Hizuri soul would leave his body only to enter the infant growing in her former mother stomach?

Well, she was happy that he got a second chance of childhood and that she had been there to prevent any bullying from getting as bad as it did in his previously.

However, she didn't know how to feel about the fact, he had basically forgotten his former wife and family.

Recalling the girl's he brought home with him, she now had the strong urge to slap him for Kyoko sake.

But she didn't.

"Anyway, Bro." Mia said, "You shouldn't go to Tokyo from now, unless your old and wrinkly"

"Wait, why?" Light said, confused.

But he got no answer.

 _She was already gone._

And scene!

If you want to see more. Please Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The earliest memory that Light Natsuko had, was the first time he took notice of his big sister Mia.

It was probably because, she wasn't a giant like everybody else around him and when she picked him up, he barely left the ground and there was no sickness that came with being the air, like all the big people when they picked him up.

He loved his big sister, who wasn't that big compared to him.

He was fascinated to see that not everybody was giant and could be small like him, that's why he stuck to her so much.

His big sister was fun, she read him stories in the day and during bedtime.

She gave him hugs and kisses, and would play with him whenever the big people weren't around, although she disappeared in the mornings and spent certain days with him.

Later he find out she went to some place called 'school' and he too would eventually go to school as well.

The three-year-old him dreamt of going to 'school' so that he could be with his big sister in the mornings as well, so imagine his disappointment when he found out, his big sister was amongst the very real big kid's because of their age gap and he was stuck in the pre-school section, who left school at 12 in the afternoon.

So, he had virtually no chance of seeing her, only when they were both dropped off together.

Going to school was kind of boring, since the Teacher was determined to teach them how to count to and from 10, do a little bit of math and teach them the basic shapes.

Tv, his toys and his big sister had already taught him that, so imagine the surprise the teacher had when she noticed he was barely paying attention to class and when asked, he told her why.

She than asked him some question, which he answered truthfully and lately he noticed his daddy and mommy were called in, he had no idea what for but he didn't want to get into trouble.

It wasn't fun staring at the wall for some minutes.

But luckily, he wasn't in trouble.

Apparently, it was a good thing because he saw smiles on their faces and the first homework he was given, was exactly much harder than what the other kid's where given when he looked around.

He was even moved to a 'special class' because his brain was apparently much more developed than the other kid's and staying in that class would be waste.

His sister seemed overjoyed that he was put into a 'special class' because she apparently was in a special class to.

He heard the big people say, that it was like they had both gained the ability to soak in information like an adult level.

But not long after that, some strange people came to his class and told him he needed to come with them, of course he was warily, his daddy, mommy and big sister told him to never follow strangers especially if they offer candy.

Something was happening and it was scary.

Even though he was very young, he could still pick up the unease in the air and the adults in the room shake their head with eyes of sadness when they looked at him.

When his sister appeared, he happily followed her to a building, he had never seen before full of other kid's and all the stuff was packed.

Apparently, it was their new home.

But where was Daddy and Mommy?

He learnt from his big sister that they had left them but not to worry.

They would both one day be able see them again.

Years later when he was old enough to understand, he finally understood what had happened to their parents and why they now lived in a strange building.

From then on, it was just him and his sister, against the world.

Even though being in a new environment was scary, but with his big sister there, right beside him, it wasn't so scary.

And in return she made life scary for everyone else.

If he could describe his big sister attitude with one word, it would be...

Intense.

Who know that somebody who had never thrown a punch in their life, could beat up three kids at once?

Big sister became a delinquent and whenever he saw her, outside of school, she would be with her delinquent looking friends.

No wonder, any relationship he got himself into, did not end well.

Once they met his big sister, most usually run.

Yes, he loved his big sister but sometimes... he just wished she could tone it down.

Just a bit.

Than big sister became an adult and they could finally afford a place of their own.

You would think that once she became an adult, she would put down her fists and become a respectable adult.

But no.

Instead, since she knows she would get arrested if she beat up those classed as minors, she resorted in methods that were just as effective and nobody would be able to trace it back to her.

How scary.

Although her methods where extremely, he had long ago realised that his big sister would always have his back and support him in life.

"Light. I'm not giving you any more money"

Mia voice was like a slap.

Ch 2: Light. It's time for you to become an adult.

Mia sat near the kitchen table, looking through the bills for this month.

They were losing money.

Her brother who want to get a carton of juice, stopped and turned around to look at her with the look of a fish.

"What?" Light said, he was convinced his ears was stuffed with something.

Did she say, she wouldn't give him money anymore?

"Light, do you know how much you spend in a single month, on average?" Mia said, as if imaginary glasses were put on her nose which she pushed up.

Light began to sweat as he tried to recall what he brought this month.

He paid for his usual monthly subscription to PlayStation plus.

He went to a carnival with his friends and spent money to buy a gift for an upcoming birthday.

He spent money to buy new clothes at his favourite clothes store and brought some nice shoes as well.

He spent money getting his weekly haircut.

And that was just some of the stuff he could remember.

"Ur" He said, started to sweat.

"Way too much" Mia said, her harsh words cutting through his heart. "At first, it was okay but over the year's it's grown too much" she than looked at a bill and said, with a raised eyebrow. "22,000 yen (200 dollars) on a tooth brush that tells you how much it loves you, every time you use it, really?"

And what was worse, was that they could both see the unopened box of the toothbrush from here.

"You've gotten too expensive and I can't afford to support you, anymore." Mia said. "You have to cut down on your spending. I'm sure you can go a whole month without your weakly haircut. Do you really need to cut it weakly, when hair, grows so slowly?"

Light looked at her in horror, as if she pulled out a load gun and told him to shoot himself with it.

What did she mean, he could cut down on the haircuts!?

Did she not realise how much time and effort he took, to look this good?

"And what is the other options?" Light said, she wouldn't kick him out right?

But the other option was even worse.

"Get a **J.O.B** " Mia said, her words finishing him off and she watched as he turned to stone and a little bit of him, crumbled away.

"YOU MUST BE JOKING, SISTER!" Light said.

"Then reduce your spending" Mia said.

"….is there an option 3?" Light said, with hope.

" **There is no option 3** " Mia voice, sucker punching his speech bubble, knocking him to his knees once more.

"I don't see why you can't get a job." Mia said, "All your friends have a job. Did you think I would support you forever?"

"…..no" Light said, not making eye contact with her.

So, he thought, she would support him in the money department all his life?

Hmph.

"Anyway, it's either you get a job or reduce your spending" Mia said, with a final decision. "However, I'm not heartless, I will give you money for food"

Light than made it a point to stare her down, hoping that she would give him more lean way, like throw in money so that he could restock on his imported face cream or imported hair jell.

But Mia was not budging, even though he gave her the poppy dogs eyes.

Realising it wasn't working, he finally fell at her feet and clung to her legs begging her to reinstate his monthly balance.

In the end, she ended up dragging him to her room only for her to peel her form off of his him and lock the door before he could follow.

Mai desperately ignored how she could feel him clawing at the door like a adorable cat and his constant. 'MMMAAAIIII'.

She was doing this for him.

Light had to grow up or they would go flat broke.

So, what if she subscribed to the weekly 'shonen jump's' and had countless figurines and anime DVDs?

At least, she was aware of what she was spending and how much it would take out of her month's salary, making her hesitate and think about what she was seriously buying.

She had spoiled her little brother too much, as a result he had no sense of putting a limit on his spending.

And what would happen, if something happened to her and she could no longer work?

They would be both finished.

She was a business owner not the legendary money tree.

Eventually his moans stopped and she heard his footsteps' move away from the door, she could just see his sulking face.

And she was right.

Light current face was terrible, he walked into the room with a hmph, it was clear to him that she wasn't going to changed his mind, any times soon.

And she was right, he had grown spoilt.

Light had thought, he would be the only one out of his friends who would never have to work because he had finical backup provided by his sister, but in one swoop, it was all gone.

Now how was he supposed to get the things he wanted?

A terrible thought of selling his designer clothes appeared in his mind.

No!

Than his only option was.

W.

W.

W.

He couldn't even think of the word, it was so terrible!

But now he was actually considering what kind of job he should go for.

He could go into labour but he didn't like sweating too much, unless it was to make himself look good.

He didn't want to go into teaching, because he didn't want to start off as apprentice.

He was pretty sure they don't get paid, as much as he needed to get his life back on track.

So what job let him look good and paid him a lot?

Maybe a Host at an all-male Cafe?

For some reason he could see his sister walking through the door, only to create a new hobby out of it by talking about his 'cheesy' pickup lines he used to get extra cash.

For some reason he didn't want to imagine that.

While he was musing his hand somehow grabbed one of the many cards, that he had placed on the table previously and hadn't managed to clean yet.

Coming out of his thoughts, the card's existence was made known to his brain and he opened his hand to see what was inside it.

Inside it was one of the cards, that he picked up whenever he went out, from scouts who happen to see him.

Usually the sight of such a card would be seen as annoying to him but when he remembered his current situation, he was taken another glance at the card.

If he remembered right, the card in his hand was given to him by a man who wanted him to model his clothes.

What did modelling imply?

All he had to do was get in front of a camera and wear the clothes, right?

Try to look good, then he would get paid depending on his performance.

If it was one shoot, then wouldn't he get paid immediately after that one shoot?

This doesn't sound hard at all.

Should he model?

 _Light had no idea that he would go down the path of his previous self._

And scene!

Next chapter, Light tries modelling and finds out he's a natural, as if he had been doing modelling for years. A week later the photos come out and Mia isn't the only one shocked to find a giant photo of her brother on a billboard. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Good now turn this way" Said, a man with a camera, about ten lights shone down on Light's heated form.

But surprisingly, his skin wasn't baking like a scorched potato underneath the powerful lights and his poses that came up with on a fly was like he had been modeling for years and he was highly praised for it by the photographer.

Because his sister won't drive him, Light was forced to take the bus, all the way to Kyoto and ask the locals for directions.

It was freezing cold in Kyoto but luckily the person who welcomed him had him directed to a trailer for hair and makeup, so the time he spent outside was greatly reduced.

The man in charge, seemed overjoyed by the fact he was merely here, however some of the staff seemed shocked that he was even here.

He had to wonder why, especially those who were supposed to being his hair, they seemed very interested in him and seemed very surprised by his own cheeky personality.

He went from outfit to outfit, first starting off in the outfit of a police man to ending with a tennis player, each outfit seemed very 'sexy' in a way and would make quiet an explosion amongst the female side of japan.

However, they all had to be adjust each item first because apparently the person who made them had miscalculated the measurements around his body.

Hair and Makeup lasted an hour.

Putting on clothes took another hour.

And taking pictures of him inside the clothes took three hours.

And to top it off, he was given free designer clothes when he was finished!

He felt like a kid at a candy store.

Of course, he know that by him wearing the clothes, it would be free advertisement but who would say no to free expensive clothes?

He was then told that the money would be deposited into his bank account, the following day and that if he would like more work, he could freely call them.

They seemed very eager to sign him up to their Agency but even he know that it was a bad idea when he had a business owner big sister who would hound him with the dangers of signing a contract and how she would have to be present to stop him front doing something he would regret.

Who knows what he would end up signing because he was too lazy to read the fine print.

So, he just kept the phone number and told them, he would call if he was willing to work on another shoot or anything else they had freed up.

He couldn't wait to get his life back on track with the money.

Who know being a model was so easy?

Ch 3: Big sis is not happy!

Mai looked at her brother suspiciously, after he came back from Kyoto, he was in a usually good mood.

Than the Parcells started to arrive at their door step.

And what was more shocking was that, they were all addressed to her younger brother and her bank account hadn't been touched!

So where the hell, did he get the money from!?

Could it be...

He finally got a job like she asked.

Millions of tiny invisible angels Mai surrounded her all singing 'Hallelujah' and celebrating.

She was pretty sure that she hounded it into him enough times to let him know, if he ever got arrested, his big sister wouldn't bail him out until she found out exactly what he was arrested for before deciding if more than one night behind bares were enough to teach him a lesson.

It was tough love because Light wasn't a fricken adorable little kid anymore but a grown ass man who had the lawn breathing down his neck.

So what job did he get?

In her head, she imagined Light being a desk worker or working at a sale man.

Just something normal.

But how come he didn't disappear in the mornings or nights?

And he hadn't actually started working for the required hours before he was paid so how could he afford all this stuff so quickly.

That was why Mia was suspicious.

"Light" Mia said.

"Yes, sis?" Light said, playing Maria Kart on his new Nintendo switch.

"What job did you ended up getting in the end?" She said, it was the only way he could afford this without touching her bank account.

"It' realy great." Light said, pausing the game with a proud look before saying. "I'm modeling"

But what Mai heard were the sounds of wolf howling.

.

.

What?

Modeling!?

"Did I hear you correctly?" Mia said, convinced her hearing was faulty.

"It's was really easy, sis." Light said, "All I had to do was stand in front of the camera and wear a bunch of clothes. I did that one job and I got paid so much"

"...And how much were you paid?" Mia said, knowing that the amount of being paid, would show how large the brand was.

But what Light said next became what would signal the end of their normal lives.

"2 million yen! (almost 2000 dollars)" Light said, as Mia world spun.

2 million yen!?

No.

She didn't want to assume the worst.

Maybe it was a medium project from a top brand.

Please, let it be a medium project from a top brand!

Mia tried to be positive and looked at Light but the idiot didn't know what sort of trouble he had caused and was exactly looking quite proud of himself.

His eyes shone expecting her to praise him.

Resisting the urge to deliver a smack, she turned her head hoping to find something to cool her anger down.

And that's why she saw it.

Out of the window, where a man was finishing up, putting up the latest poster on the Billboard high in the air for people on this side of town to see.

The new poster was an enlarged version of her brother, showing his face in full glory, as he dressed in a sexy police man uniform.

He looked good but that wasn't the issue, here!

She could already see the press camping out in front of her house, tapping her mobile phone and even showing up in her own place of work!

Their normal and quiet lives where over!

She prayed to god that the billboard was the only advertising out there, but it was highly unlikely.

"Wow, that picture came out really well" Light said, appearing right beside her.

Mia didn't say anything for a really long time and when she finally did, she said.

"Light, pack your bags. We moving"

"Huh?" Light said.

"Please tell me, you didn't give out our home address?" Mia said, before saying. "You know what? Screw it, we're also getting you a new phone as well. It was my fault for not showing you"

"Showing me, what?" Light said, he was confused on why his sister wasn't happy about his job or why she was suggesting that they move.

But Mia gave no answer as she walked to her room and outside Light could hear the mysterious sounds of Mia looking for something.

Five minutes later she came back with a piece of paper, she stopped in front of him and motioned for him to look, before she flip over and gave him the heart attack of his life.

Light would have thought the picture he was shown was of him but the guy in the frame was slightly older than him, he had blond hair instead of white, styled completely different from him and there was even a year on it.

This photo was actually much older than he was!

There was a long uncomfortable silence as he tried to figure out who this guy was and why he looked so much like him before making a guess and saying.

"Dad?"

"I wish." Mia said, knowing what he was thinking. "Unfortunately, our father wasn't that good looking"

"Then who?" Light said, clearly confused this guy looked almost exactly like him.

"An Actor and Model. His stage name used to be 'Ren Tsuruga' before he took up his real identity and want by the name 'Kuon Hizuri'" Mia said, while Light was wondering why on earth that name suddenly came with a flood of familiarity to him. "He was married and 25 when he died. Than you were born shortly afterwards."

"You don't think people would think, I'm this guy's kid?" Light said, sure they looked alike but he had childhood memories and never once, until recently had he heard the name 'Hizuri'. If this guy was a star wouldn't that mean there would be many people rushing to adopt them, after their parents died?

"You know many people like to theories, when they don't have the information" Mia said, much to Light dismay, she was pretty sure about her little brother identity, if she thought back to several moments in the past, he would act very 'Kuon-ish' and display expression's, neither her or her parents had, sometimes. He would often enjoy playing pretend with her and his acting was pretty good. "But if I were you. I would be more worried about Kuon Hizuri fans and those he know, when he was alive."

"Why?" Light said, before he said. "Surely, nobody would care about some celeb who died over two decades ago"

"But Kuon Hizuri wasn't just a celeb. When he died he was Japan's number one actor" Mia said, her words gave him a good hard slap across the face.

"What?" Light said.

"Koun, was so popular in fact, that he won awards every single year" Mia said, getting out a notebook with Kuon Hizuri accomplishments. "He was voted several times as Japan's most sexist man. He was voted several times with his girlfriend later wife as the most promising couple. His parents are both Superstars which meant he was loaded from birth. He was praised for his ability to get any job done and memories a script in record time-"

"P-Please stop" Light said, knocked to his knees, for some reason he could see his own life flash before his eyes.

It was nothing from what he was hearing.

He suddenly felt like a massive pressure was on his shoulder.

"The point is, Kuon Hizuri was so big that I'm worried about the number of people who still remember him even after twenty years especially his family and those who haven't come to terms with his death even after so many years" Mia said, "You've put your face out there, and now everybody know that you exist. Should I start preparing your grave?"

Light suddenly recalled all the horror stories he heard celebrities go from because of their fans.

"SIS, SAVE ME!" Light clinging onto her, he didn't want to be torn apart by rapid fans of some dead guy!

He was sure, they were all super old as well.

Although he wouldn't mind being mauled to death by supermodels.

"Luckily your sister is here to help you" Mia said, and Light looked at her like she was an angel, however it only lasted a total of a few seconds, before she said.

"The only way is to go through plastic sur-"

"HELL NO!" Light yelled, suddenly getting up. "No knife is getting near this face! If this is gone, then my life is over"

Screw, Kuon Hizuri family and his old fans! If he had to change the face, god had gifted him than he wouldn't truly be alive.

"Oh, so you're okay with being stalked at all hours of the day?" Mia said, for some reason there was a scary air around him. " **But I'm not.** Find a way to cover that face of yours whenever you go out or I'll kick you out. And if I see some crazy person in our home sealing my stuff in the near future. **You know the direction to the nearest Motel, right?** "

"Y-Yes" Light said, sweating.

Suddenly realizing that didn't have money to rent an apartment or buy a house.

 _If people did find out where he lived, he was finished!_

And scene!

Next chapter, Japan reacts to the posters featuring Light in them, which cause a stir for a while before people just chalk his appearance up to him undergoing plastic surgery until the photographer for the shoot's, comes out and tells everybody he only photographs those who have a nature appearance and would know if anything looked modified to his highly trained eye. Than the bomb truly explodes. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do now own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Shockingly enough, the appearance of her younger brother wasn't as major as she thought it would be.

Mai forgot that she lived in the age of highly advanced plastic surgery.

The lack of people who had original beauty, had become shockingly dwindled over the years that the single list had become two.

One list was for the 'Real' celebrities while the other one was 'Plastic' celebrities.

All she had to do, was browse online to see people's reaction to the pictures.

She found out several people were in fact shocked at the appearance of a guy who looked like a dead celebrity from twenty years ago.

But what most people was really interested in, was asking one big question.

Had he had plastic surgery done?

How many people in this day and age, used plastic surgery to look like their favourite celebrity?

You just had to go to part of Japan to see more than one person walking down the street with the same face.

The thing about how advanced plastic surgery had become, is that it no longer left a blemish present on the skin or even look 'stuffy'.

The world now had the technology to remove the fiscal signs left behind by plastic surgery.

In fact, it was so good, that you wouldn't know a person had work down unless a doctor scanned the body or the person told you themselves.

It was no wonder, people weren't freaking out like she thought and the paparazzi weren't going crazy to capture an image of her brother.

And she certain didn't see Kuon family parking out in her drive way.

Most people probably thought, that her brother was a fan of the star and had work done to look more like the star.

Meaning, he belonged to the 'Plastic' category.

Plastic stars can never reach the height that 'Real' stars achieve over a life.

They will never been seen as true stars by the members of the public.

But some were okay with just having fame and a camera shoved in front of their face.

They were famous right?

Then, as if a light shone in the darkness, the photographer for the Photoshoot posted.

It read.

"Those in the industry know that I will never photograph anything artificial, even though, we now live in a world full of artificial creations. Despite plastic surgery being now flawless and cannot be seen with the naked eye. I am confident that the model I used, if he enters himself into the Plastic Surgery exam would come out with flying colour if tested"

There was a long silence on the internet before other industry insider, who know he man, stepped forward with their own input.

The man was well known with his 'Only Real' motto, if he wanted to use models, he would ask the models to go through the Plastic Surgery exam or give him their previous records, before he even started shooting.

Some members of the public were surprised.

Did that mean the model used in the photographs was real?

But of course, there was some people who still cast doubt.

It wasn't enough for other to tell them so, they had to see fiscal proof for themselves.

Mai was suddenly aware of the presence hovering behind her and when she looked up, she found it was Light, with a towel around his head, bent over her shoulder, looking at what she was reading.

At first, he thought she was reading a weird fanfic again but then he began reading the comments about him.

He looked peeved.

"Sis, how to I sign up for this Plastic thing?" Light said.

How dare these people question his good looks!

Ch 4: Light, the real deal.

 _Why am I doing this?_ Mai had to wonder as she was behind the steering wheel.

A couple of days ago, she ended up looking through the form for the 'Plastic Examination' before her brother signed it with a very grumpy face.

Than he somehow managed to talk her into driving to the nearest testing sight.

At least she was smart enough to disguise herself so that when the test was over, reporters wouldn't be able to find her so easily.

She wore shades, a scarf around her hair and neck and a hat.

She looked suspicious as hell, but it covered all her important features.

And as expected, when they got to the site, there were people with camera's decked out in front the building.

And who could blame them?

This was a well know site and at least one or two celebrities come in and out of there, every day.

They might even be lucky, enough to see a huge celebrity.

And those who worked there, allowed them to be there, because they were like their extra pair of ears in case a celebrity tried to be dodgy with them.

And to further stump out cheating, the heads of each sight, didn't tell a certain group of people they were supervising a test until an hour before the test could actually start so there was no way, a celeb could use somebody who would know what the test would be like.

The car stopped and they both stepped out of the car.

People turned around to see which celeb would go in next and was stunned to see a young white-haired version of Kuon Hizuri, in white shorts, grey shirt that hung a bit over it and wearing a backwards baseball cap.

Light truly looked like didn't give a damn about what was happening today and was just merely dropping by.

The camera people were honestly surprised to how little photoshop was actually used in the photographs looking at his face.

Now, the women that person that stood next to him was interesting.

She was wrapped up, as if exposing her identity would create such an uproar.

Mai looked like an obsessed fan who didn't want people to know she was an obsessed fan.

Totally mismatched against her brother.

They both walked in like twenty cameras weren't on them.

Mai strolled in with the boldness of an eagle, fearless despite knowing it would be too easy to drag her brother away and wait a year or two for his career to die.

But then she had to face that spending hell and she couldn't stalk him at all hours of the day, to make sure he doesn't spend too much.

They entered the building where they found people walking around dressed in white.

"Mister Natsuko?" Said somebody and they both turned to see a 40-year-old woman dressed in white holding a clip board.

If Light didn't know any better, he would have thought, he had just walked into a hospital.

"Yes?" Light said, as the women stumbled at the sound of his voice.

She than quickly recovered and wrote down something on her clip board, Mai could practically see the words 'Check to see if voice is real' appear on the board.

"Please, come this way" She said, smiling to encourage Light to come forward but when Mai tried to follow, she was blocked.

"Sorry, but a star has to go in alone" A man and women said, eyeing her with firmness.

They fully expected her to frown and protest, like all the other people who were forded, but they didn't expect her to smile and yell to her brother.

"Light, my little baby. Mama need's a spa, so she's going to pick you up in an hour, Okay?"

 _What kind of Sister is this!?_ Light almost choked.

She left completely embarrassing him, and unlike Kuon who had years to control what emotions appear on his face, Light had none, what so ever.

His cheeks were flaming as he looked at the women beside him and said.

"Let's go"

While everybody else were amused by his failure to hide his red cheeks.

And Light had been right.

Mai really did go a Spa.

She knew somebody from Highschool who could get her into a spa, as long as she paid, any time she wanted.

Meanwhile her brother Light was in anything but Heaven.

He was taken to a room full of camera's and was asked to get naked.

Right in front of about ten people, his naked ass was on the internet for thousands who tuned in to see.

It was like he was in a for Ladies strip club.

Luckily, the cameras were advanced enough to censor his 'goods' automatically, which left many women disappointed on the other end.

But it didn't stop the women in the room from looking at what was dangling in-between his legs with blushing faces, despite having seeing thousands before.

Than completely naked, he was made to sit on a chair and open his mouth wide while about two people looked down his throat and his neck was being scanned by a machine, for anything unusual.

He spent 10 minutes being uncomfortable because he wasn't allowed to close his mouth while they looked and he was feeling chilly.

Than he was told to stand up and the cameras were placed on his top half of his body, he was suddenly aware of the X-ray Machine that was staring at his bare chest, taking all kinds of scans on his body, while also cooking him alive with the heat it emitted.

He had no idea, that at the same time, the number of female fans he had, the more muscle and skin was shone.

Than they did his torso which felt like it was on fire, then his legs and even his ding dong.

At the end of it, he felt like curling up and shielding his body from the terrible machine's.

All the while, the people whose job it was to harass his body, were looking at the mentors and scribbling something down on their boards.

Now for what they truly came here for.

His face.

Light was suddenly aware of a small woman, who got a stool and placed it in front of him to climb up on.

"Please stay still" She said, "You must understand that some plastic surgeons take the cheap way out and the work is not as good. So, we can't completely rule out if the signs are there"

Before she started man handling his face.

Never had he been pulled by the skin and ears so much.

Even his hair did not escape her ruthless touching, because she want to make sure his white hair was in real.

Even Twenty years later it was still rear for a young person to have natural white hair in Japan.

Nobody would really care if he dyed his hair white.

Lots of people in Japan did this along with celebrity.

They didn't think, he was a true Whitey.

#An Hour Later#

"So?" Mai said, in the car practically glowing.

She felt wonderful.

Light felt terrible.

He had bags under his eyes and looked like he had been mauled.

For some reason he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, as if he was hurt down there.

The difference between the two of them, was shocking.

"I passed with flying colours." Light said, through gritted teeth, even his throat was in pain.

Meanwhile on the internet the news was speeding throughout Japan like a tidal wave.

Within an hour, not a single person in Japan wouldn't know that he had passed the test with flying colours with video footage as proof.

His image was added to the list of 'Real' celebrities and from now on more important people would be after him.

The shock was huge.

Suddenly people had to pay attention to him, as more photos of himself began to come out shortly after and people began to unconsciously compare him to the star who died twenty year's later.

He even began to act in commercials on television were people could even hear his voice.

He found camera's stationed outside his next photoshoot.

Many people were actually wondering if 'Light' was actually Kuon Hizuri son that was hidden from the world until now.

Or those who like wild conspiracy said, Kuon Hizuri never really died and undergone surgery to become a 'new' man.

It was 8 in the morning in America when Kuu Hizuri manager was contacted by Lory Takarada, who was retired and had handed the company over to his son some years back.

When the man opened the email attachment, he was pretty shocked with the images contained inside, especially when the man had written 'This is his true face and he's currently a celebrity in Japan'.

He know that the man wanted him to show the pictures to the old Hizuri couple who were well in their sixity's.

But the question was, when should he show them?

He decided to wait into they were both home before he sent them the attachment via the television.

Both of them were sitting in their living room, looking good for their age, watching t.v when they got an alert.

These days, most televisions in the world, can receive messages just like a smart phone.

It wasn't hard for them to see the attachment and opened it up at the side, while they watched, but when they saw the first picture, it left them stunned.

They soon enlarged the picture to cover the whole screen to get a better and found themselves scrolling down.

They saw every picture Lory Takarada had sent to them.

They even had to go back several times just to make sure their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, they even saw the adverts in which Light's voice was used and had to do a double take.

The word 'Real' was like somebody had finally woken them up from their twenty-year daze.

This person was currently a celebrity in Japan?

The desire to see the person in reality, sprung up in their hearts.

"Kuu" Julie said.

"Yes" Kuu said.

"How free is your schedule?" Julie asked.

And Kuu said.

"I can be in Japan, tomorrow afternoon"

 _Light's existence burned a flame in them._

And scene!

Next chapter, Light finds himself mysterious signing a contract with LME to become an employee. He then gets introduced to his own Manger who calls himself Yashiro Yukihito. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Light, unaware of the two entertainment giants coming his way, was exactly having a blast with this modelling job.

He got to wear cool and stylish clothes for free and got paid for it.

He just had to work for a few hours per day.

Seeing how easy it was, he had to wonder why he hadn't tried this work thing, years ago.

He was even think about trying out to get his driver's licence, because he was sick and tired of taking the bus or shamefully asking people for rides.

His sister only drove him when he begged her to.

The sooner he got his driver licence, the sooner he could get a car to drive in.

And the car had to be just as hot as he was.

"Excuse me" Said, a person who appeared beside him when he was about to leave his latest photoshoot.

 _HOLY COW! WHERE DID THIS OLD MAN COME FROM!_ Light thought, he swore there was nobody beside him a second ago and now there was an old man who was actually a similar height to him and was dressed as if he was going to an old fancy dress party, leaving him stunned.

And for some reason, the old man looked familiar to him!

The old was practically sparkling!

"Can you help an old man with directions?" The old man said, making Light blink.

"I'm sorry, I don't really live around here so I'm clueless" Light said, trying to be polite as he tried not to stare to long at the harsh clash of colour assaulting his eyes.

"Is that so?" The old man said, looking at him.

"And before I know it, the old man had wiped out a contract to Lory Majestic Entertainment and I had signed it" Light said, at home with a serious expression on his face, he was exactly sweating as he said. "What the hell was that old man?"

Mai sat near him, also on the table in her underwear, reading Manga.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for her little brother but from her brother description, it was highly likely that the 'flashy' old man was actually Lory Takarada and unlike Kuon, he hadn't got used to the 'Lory Aura' yet, so it must have been a simple task to reign her unsuspecting brother in.

"Luckily, he gave me a copy of it, or I would be asking you for money for a lawyer" Light said.

Mai wanted to snort.

Which lawyer in the whole of Japan can handle the over the topness that was Lory Takarada?

The man would probably stroll into the court room on an elephant.

"Just endure, little bro" She said.

"Just endure"

Ch 5: 20 years later the star return's.

Lory Majestic Entertainment.

Light had only heard of the company through adverts on the television.

To think one day, he would be an employee of a company that practically ruled Japan's entertainment industry.

Well, he refused to arrive at such a company, using the bus.

And since his sister refused to drive him all the way to Tokyo every morning, she had suggested that he should call a cab every morning, while he was dangling by her leg's in a not so quiet plea.

Of course, he didn't want to arrive in a cab, but when she pointed out the alternative to that, he quickly called up a cab company.

And so, at the ungodly early hour of the morning, which he almost slept through, if not for his sister sitting on top of him, almost crushing him in the morning.

He arrived in his designer sneakers, designer baggy jeans, designer shirt and desire jacket.

He noticed several people turn and stare his way.

Yes, he know, he looked good.

If her sister was here, she would have smacked him because of how high she could see his ego reach.

He looked at the building in front of him and one word came to mind.

HUGE!

Over 20 years later, LME main building had expanded in size and the amount of employees it employed, had increased as the result of the expansion.

He almost felt overwhelmed to go in, but he didn't give in since the only person who could truly strike fear into his heart was his older sister.

So, he approached the automatic doors and watched them slide open to reveal a sparkling polished, highly impressive reception.

Light could just see the sharp intake as he appeared in the large space and approached the reception area with confidence that surprised even him.

The reception women looked honestly shocked to see him there, because his face was literally enlarged just down the street.

Some of the older one's, who had been at the company for over 20 years' stared at him for another reason.

"Excuse me" He said.

"Y-Yes?" The reception women in front of him said.

"It's my first day here" he said, with a charming smile. "I was wondering if you could look my name up, in that computer next to you, just so that you can tell me where I'm supposed to be"

Surprising those around him.

Starting today, he was working here!?

And wait a minute.

Was he flirting with the receptionist!?

The women cheeks turned read being exposed to such a charming smile, the women then realising she was being unprofessional and quickly turned to the touch computer next to her and searched.

By now, a lot of industry insiders know the name 'Light' and she did as well, it didn't take much to find him and find out, he was truly a new talent here.

"Mr Light" The women said, "You in room B5. If you're looking for somebody to guide you. I would be happy to" curling her hair in a flirting manner.

HER TOO!

A lot of the people walking passed, were shocked by the scene going on in front of their eyes.

But who would say no to a young white-haired version of Kuon Hizuri who was willing to flirt with them and wasn't bound by the sacred marriage pack?

"You know what" Her co-work said, she was a much rounder and older looking. "I will take him" looking at the women who had her head down but not before motioning to Light to come and find her later on in the day.

Which left those looking speechless.

"Okay" Light said, and people weren't sure if he said okay to the women who was leading him or the women who wanted to flirt with him some more later on.

Light was lead through a very spacious place, stepped onto a big escalator to get to the floor above, he looked around excitedly, unaware that his appearance was causing mini heart attacks from those over the age of twenty and still remembered a certain star who ruled Japan.

Once the ride was over, he was taken left where he passed some more people who looked at him with surprise, before finally finding the room.

"The man in here, should be your new manager" The women said.

 _Wait. Manger!?_ Light thought, he didn't hear about this!

But hang on a minute, weren't managers supposed to do all the work in the background while all he had to do was show up and do the photo shoot?

Suddenly he was liking the idea of having a manger as the women left him to stand before the door like a weirdo.

He placed his hand on the door handle and opened it, walking confidently in, immediately the person in the room sensed the door open and turned to look.

Hazel eyes met brown eyes.

The person Light saw was a middle-aged man, who wore round glasses, had brown short hair and wore a brown business suit.

The first that came to his mind was the strange sense of familiarity that came with this man, he swore he had never seen before in his life.

The man seemed to be staring at him, just as much as he was staring at the man.

"Are you my new manger?" Light began, always the casual conversationalist.

The man seemed to be even more shocked before snapping out of it and said. "Yes I am. My name is Yukihito Yashiro. Nice to meet you"

"I really can't give my full name out so call me 'Light. Nice to meet you too." Light said, with a smile so great that it almost blinded the man.

 _Did Kuon and Kyoko have a secret child that I didn't know about!?_ Yashiro thought, after Kuon died, he was forced to become the manager of the person who replaced Kuon in the top spot of Japan.

Those were the darkest years of his life.

Now, not even two days ago, did he find out he was being assigned to an apparent newbie.

It was only till now; did he find out who the newbie was and almost had a heart attack at the sight of him.

Even his voice sounded like Kuon!

And everything about him was real!?

"Okay than, Light-san" Yashiro said, they weren't close enough to calling each other by their names and adding kun at the end, sounded creepy. "Why don't we get to know a little bit about each other?"

"Sure" Light said, taking a seat opposite the man, before saying. "So... what do you need to know"

"Just the typical stuff..." Yashiro began. "Like if your allergic to anything, if there are certain things you hate or dislike. What's your age?"

Unlike Kuon, Light's eyes looked younger and more immature so he wondered how old he was.

"Well" Light said, going into a thinking pose. "I don't think I'm allergic to anything. I like shopping for designer clothes and the latest video games"

And Yashiro looked like he had just been slapped.

What.

Video games!?

How young was he!?

"I like to listen to heavy rock music in the background" Light said, "What I hate is doing lots of work. I hate to wait for a really long time unless I'm ordering something online. I hate when people bad mouth those closest to me and me as well."

Yashiro watched in stunned silence as Light listed all the things he hated.

Just by listening to him, Yashiro was stunned to discover one thing.

This guy who looked so much Kuon was a massive Diva.

What kind of highly privileged household did he grow up in, to become this way!?

"And I'm 19 years old" Light finished.

"What, 19?" Yashiro said, "And you still play video games and go out with friends?"

"I'm still young aren't I" Light said, "What socially confident 19-20-year-old, becomes an adult over night?"

An image formed in Yashiro mind of how young Kuon was when he met him, but he was still very mature and wouldn't dare go drinking and partying.

But looking at Light eyes, Yashiro got the feeling that his late client would be mocked by how 'uptight' he was back then.

"Now you, Yashiro-san" Light said.

"Well, I'm 47 years old" Yashiro began, "I'm not married or have kid's, I'm not good with any technology"

"Are you serious?" Light said, this man was the perfect image of somebody who was amazing at technology.

"My appearance is deceiving" Yashiro said, "However I have more than several decades of experience in my line of work. So, I'll be more than happy to arrange any job offer that come your way from now on"

Than Yashiro was shocked to find Light with a smile that made him look like a complete morn.

Seriously, this was weird for him.

Here was a guy who looked and sounded like Kuon and yet he was clearly less mature and had a stick up his ass.

He began to even worry at the future.

Was this young man ever going to approach any work coming his way with professionalism?

At least, he was certain he wasn't going to overlap Light with Kuon every time he talked.

Light suddenly clasped Yashiro hand with that same stupid smile and said. "Please take care of me, Yashiro-san".

 _Meanwhile, Yashiro was wondering why he suddenly felt so tired..._

And scene!

Next chapter, LME is in a buzz with the arrivals of Kuu and Julie Hizuri. Light is convinced he would never meet them until he unexpectedly walks into them. Kuu and Julie are quiet shocked to run into their son's look alike so fast and he leaves a big impression on them. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hello, it's Mel and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year or if New Year hasn't come for you or has already passed for you, then still take this as a Happy New Year from your favourite author.

2017 was a year of ups and down for me and I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate you.

Who would have thought that it has been 5 years since I began my journey on ? (I still have nightmares of how bad my first fanfiction was, till this very day) Who would have thought I would attract the attention of 610 people to this very day!

Now it does occur to me, that usually on special days like this, I release a massive amount of Chapters for multiple stories so New Year's, really shouldn't be any different, but unfortunately, I'm no longer that 15 year old girl who started writing fanfiction, when she was supposed to be preparing for her GCSE's.

I'm a young adult now and with a new year ahead of me, the pressure of life is only going to get harder from now on and I will find less and less time to continue writing.

If Fanfiction Authors got paid to write, I would be releasing three chapter's every day (no joke) but unfortunately, we don't and I need to survive.

I have no choice but to get a job.

So, I would like to sadly announce that from now on, that I will be focusing on making a good Portfolio for myself, which would no doubt take a lot of time and effort on my part. (So, if anybody is willing to hire me *hint, hint* as a writer or animator, then PM me and let's talk)

But I'm not gone.

You will occasional see me correcting a chapter or two from my many fanfiction's. (Inazuma Yosh, has offered to help me correct 'The True Alius Academy.' THANK GOD! THAT STORY IS A MESS!) and I have already planned something special in the week leading up to my birthday, so don't worry.

You'll just see a lot less of me in the future while I get my life sorted out.

Those who read my stories are like a second family to me and it sadness me to find out I can no longer ignore my age or real life.

So, everybody please wait for me.

From your loving author.

Mel.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Having a Manger was awesome.

Light was on cloud nine.

A Manger collected work which he would usually do himself, which meant, he had a lot more time for himself.

The girls at the company were pretty cute and he made sure, he got to know all of them.

In fact, he would often be seen around a group of girls, making many people shocked.

But eventually, everybody got used to seeing a young, white aired Kuon Hizuri walking through the halls, without no wedding ring and a lot more interactive with the opposite sex.

Meanwhile, news of Kuon Hizuri and Juliena Hizuri arriving in Japan spread like wild fire, many had to wonder if the reason why they were even here, wasn't because they wanted to see their daughter in law, but a certain man.

But Light wasn't worried at all.

After all, he was just a basic talent in the agency right now, what was the likelihood that he would be in the presence of such incredible people?

They would be here and gone, before he know it.

"Mr Light"

Light turned around to see it was his new Manger, Yashiro Yukitihito.

"Sorry, Ladies but I've got to go" He said, to the group of disappointed women.

"Your very popular..." Yashiro said, dryly.

"Of, course" Light said, with proud look. "I try my best to take care of myself. My face is the thing that put's money in my wallet"

"Is it okay for you to say something like that?" Yashiro said.

"If I don't, how would I be confident in myself enough to work? You have to be extremely confident in your image to get in front of the camera like I do" Light said, and besides his sister, still wasn't allowing him to touch her bank account, his face was literally the one thing allowing him to live his highly privileged life.

"….well... your not wrong" Yashiro said, with a sweat drop.

There was obviously something wrong with what he said, but he couldn't voice it.

"So, where are we going next?" Light said.

But before Yashiro could tell him, they were both suddenly aware of an elderly couple with the aura that couldn't be called normal, suddenly coming down the step's.

They seemed equally as surprised to see him.

In that moment, Light couldn't help but feel a very strong sense of Déjà vu, along with a very strong sense of familiarity.

Who?

Ch 7: Parents of an old forgotten life

When Kuon and Julie Hizuri arrived in Japan, it was so late that they know their chances of meeting the man in the photos were almost nil because of the time, so they checked into a hotel.

The next day, after seeing their daughter law, they want in search for him but want back to their hotel in disappointment.

To think, that when they weren't looking for him, he would suddenly appear right before their eyes.

And it was a shocking sight.

Somewhere in their mind, they both realised that despite the pictures, they didn't think he would actually look that much like Kuon if he stood in front of them.

Reality proved them wrong.

He looked so much like Kuon, that they thought he might have dyed his eyebrows and hair white.

They felt their heart stop at the sight of those Hazel eyes, brimming with life, instead of the dullness of life.

Kuu took a deep breath and said. "Yashiro, it's nice to meet you again." Addressing the man beside the guy who looked too much like his son to be healthy, while his wife continued to stare.

"It has been a long time" Yashiro said, while Light looked on with confusion.

They know each other?

Julie had already been introduced to Yashiro, when Kuon decided to take on his own identity for real so no introductions were needed.

"And...who is this?" Kuu said, as smooth as a cucumber as he turned to the person he and his wife come to Japan for.

And Light, who always wanted to make a good impression on people, smiled widely and said. "My name is Light. Nice to meet you, sir."

Sir?

Before Kuu and Julie almost had a heart attack, seeing the smile Kuon had as a child make an appearance.

It had been decades since they had last seen that smile even when Kuon was alive.

The reason why Light could keep his innocent smile even in adulthood was because his big sister Mai had successful protected it with an iron club and since he never came from a family that relied heavily on acting, he never learned to conceal his emotions growing up like Kuon.

So, if something was wrong, his sister would immediately pick up on it and would put him into a headlock until he told her what was wrong.

Then she would handle it in her own, very scary way.

By the time he was in middle school, his sister was so infamous that everybody know that a very scary person was behind him, so nobody dared to mess with him.

But his smile wasn't the only thing that shocked them, it was his voice.

It had been 20 years but they would never forget their own son's voice.

And Light voice defiantly resembled him.

Was their son really dead?

"My name is Kuu Hizuri." Kuu began before introducing him to his wife. "And this my wife Juliena Hizuri."

"Nice to meet you" Julie said, "But everybody just calls me Julie"

Neither of them expected the suddenly eyes wide expression, that made them both curious.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Kuon Hizuri, would you?" Light said.

"We're actually his parents, why?" Julie said.

"No reason" Light said, without making eye contact with any of them and visible sweating.

Crap.

He didn't expect to run into the stars parents at all.

Everybody else was **very** interested in his reaction.

 _So, he does know who Kuon Hizuri is_. Yashiro thought, he had been wondering if Light know how much he sounded and looked like Kuon.

But what was with that reaction?

Could he be hiding something?

Light realising he was silent for too long, suddenly turned to Yashiro and said. "Yashiro-san, aren't we going to my next work place?"

 _Yashiro-san?_ Both Kuu and Julie thought in surprise, remembering clearly how their son and his manager were on a first name basis.

"Oh, right" Yashiro said, there was a fiscal wall between the two of them.

He didn't know anything about Light expect for his personality.

He then began to walk.

"It was nice meeting you two" Light said, as he followed after him, turning around to give them a good friendly smile.

For some reason he felt very at ease with these people.

Both Kuu and Julie watched the young man who had their son's face disappear.

"That was interesting" Kuu said.

"If he ever does acting for real, we should try and get on the project" Julie said, with twinkling eyes, looking years younger.

It felt like to her, this 'Light' closely resembled her son Kuon when he was a child and was still very innocent.

She didn't actually mind it, in fact, the mother in her would love to go back to those times.

#With Light#

Light not knowing that he now had two very popular people stalking him, arrived at his next work place where he was receiving with welcoming smiles and cute female models.

He almost cried, Yashiro really had been listening to him!

Yashiro sweat dropped seeing Light give him a thumb's up as he went to change and came out looking like he had just come out of doing a live concert.

He then naturally walked himself over to the cute girl's and struck up a conversation extremely smoothly to the point it was shocking to an onlooker.

 _This guy..._ Yashiro thought, shocked by his talents shameless womanizing.

And then he saw one of the girl laugh and hand Light her phone number, before they were even started shooting.

The Photographer had to literally tear them apart himself before they could actually get any work done.

All the while a lot of people were speechless.

"Okay. Do whatever comes naturally to you" The photographer said, and Yashiro was in for a surprise.

With the way Light just got into form, you wouldn't have thought he had only been modeling for a month, each photo screamed of years of experience and Light despite his very flirty attitude, was taking the job very seriously, then what you'll expect.

Yashiro almost saw the image of Kuon overlapping Light before he snapped out and noticed the girls, that Kuon wouldn't dare to model with.

The sounds of tons of camera's snapping run through the work place and Yashiro didn't realize time had gone until Light face was suddenly in his face.

"WOAH!" He yelled back in surprise.

Light was kind enough to let him compose himself but that didn't stop the young man from laughing which annoyed him.

"So, are we going to get lunch?" Light said.

"Huh?" Yashiro said.

"It's dinner time, Mr Yashiro." Light said.

"Oh" Yashiro said, "I could go for some food" realizing that he had barely eaten all day.

And then to his surprise, Light know the way to the LME Cafeteria despite him barely been in the building, he was very stunned to learn this.

Light didn't seem to realise how low it should be for him to know the way to the cafeteria from another building.

Yashiro wondered if Light had a photographic memory as they entered the Cafeteria where a certain very famous couple was sitting like normal people.

Of course, they noticed Light enter the room.

Who wouldn't notice a young handsome man in jeans and white hair?

And they weren't the only one's staring, several other's stared as well.

Light completely oblivious to the gazes, went to the cafeteria ladies and put on his best smile, which was a beaming light, after being with Light for a while, Yashiro realized how manipulative Light could be when he wants something.

The women swooned at the sight of his smile and snuck in something extra on his plate, making him smile bright.

Then Light saw it.

Yashiro and many others were surprised to find Light place a pack of sweets with his purchase, Yashiro eye brow rose as he paid for his stuff and they sat down while feeling Kuu and Julie hizuri eyes drilling into the back of his head.

"Man, I carnt believe they still make these." Light said, confusing him. "The sweet's. I used to eat these all the time when I was a kid." He quickly opened them up and took a taste, they were exactly how he remembered them, bringing a little bit of his childhood with it.

Kuu and Julie seemed genially shocked to see the man who looked so much like their son, eating and enjoying sweets.

They know no two people were the same, but still...

They also couldn't help but notice that Light, had the normal amount of food on his tray and taking a bite out of it, hadn't turned him into a thin piece of paper.

Then he did something further shocking, he got out a pair of headphones and started listening to music while he ate.

Yashiro could just see their stunned face's, he too was also stunned when he first saw it.

Light was the type of person who would listen to music any time he wasn't talking and had nothing better to do.

"Mr Light" Yashiro began, it seemed the music wasn't too loud for him to hear his voice through the music.

"Yes, Yashiro-san?" Light said, louder than his normal voice due to the music.

What the man said next, surprised him.

"Have you ever thought about doing acting full time?" Yashiro said.

"Eh?" Light said.

"A ton of people have been calling me up to see if you want to star in a tv. show" Yashiro said, "Of course, you have to audition like everybody else."

"Wait, doesn't that mean I have to memorize more than three lines and do some actual work?" Light said, with a face that told everybody just how lazy he was, towards work.

Yashiro could tell, he was losing him and fast and quickly said. "But, if you don't land your first role then we'll never speak off this again and I'll even get you a photoshoot with some A list supermodels"

He had connection's, he just didn't think he would ever use them for something so shameful, one day.

Light uninterested look quickly vanished and his eyes began to sparkle as he said. "Really?"

His aura made it hard for anybody to say no to him.

Yashiro know he had him hooked.

Meanwhile both Kuu and Julie were already reaching for their phone's, determined to use them to get on whatever show Light auditioned for.

 _They were curious about Light acting ability._

And scene!

Next chapter, Light comes home only to be assaulted by his big sister when he tells her he plans to take acting seriously, he is left confused and only comes to realize just how good his acting is on the day of his audition when those much older than him swear, that they saw Kuon Hizuri when he auditioned. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Hello?" came a female voice that Yashiro was surprised to hear, when he called the phone number Light had given him.

The audition was about to start in half an hour and Light was no where to be seen.

"Yes, hello. Can you put Light on the phone?" He said.

"And who is this?" The female said.

And who are you!?

Yashiro wanted to say.

"This is his manger, Yashiro Yukihito. I'm calling because he was supposed to audition for an acting role and yet he hadn't shown up yet" He said.

He was confused when he then heard a long and very uncomfortable pause, before he heard the sound of footsteps and a door slamming open.

Next he heard the painful cries of Light.

"Light, what time do you call this!?" The female said, on the phone. "And when were you going to tell me you were going to act!?"

"Mai, I was going to tell you!" Light said, through intense pain and fear, his own sister got him in a head lock.

To think he would wake up to this.

"You were going to tell me, your ass!" The female said, "If you weren't so late for work, I would have taken the time to beat your ass."

Wait, what!?

Then Yashiro could visible hear something falling and go limp, he hoped to good it wasn't Light.

Then the female seem to realise the phone was still on and she spoke sweetly into the phone and said. "Light, will be there in half an hour. So please wait"

The call went dead.

Yashiro couldn't help but stare at the phone.

What kind of a women did Light live with!?

Ch 8: Light's amazing acting skills.

Yashiro didn't say anything when Light finally showed up just before the audition, with a scarf around his neck and looking like he had just fought with a tiger.

But he did give him pity looks.

Light was dressed in a vest, shorts and flip flops, competely different for a guy who was supposed to take an audition.

He looked like he was about to go on vacation.

However there was no rule in place that told people what to wear at Acting Auditions, but Light certainly stood out when he walked into that Audition room.

The Audition people could not believe their eyes, and had to make sure, that their eyes weren't playing tricks on them.

"Hi, my name is Light" Light said, with a smile that could kill any darkness and brighten up any light.

He was then given a script, everybody was put into groups of three and was told to pick any character available in the script.

They had a total of one hour to memorise what they could.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Light said, suprising everybody by voicing pretty much all of their thoughts.

The script was so thick, how the hell was he supposed to memorise a character in under an hour!?

"Please, memorise what you can" The audition person said, as Light visible began to sweat.

Yashiro was honestly surprised to see Light sweat but this was the acting business, and then he saw the glint of determination shine in his eyes, which made him smile.

At least he wasn't giving up.

 _But is he going to be okay?_ He couldn't help but wonder, seeing Light mumble to himself while sweating.

Now he was starting to see why Light only did commercial parts with few speaking lines.

Was it a bad idea for him to try and get Light to act?

No matter how much they looked alike, Light was not Kuon.

"Times up" Said, one of the Audition people shocking Light who was visibly sweating and they could tell that he wanted more time.

Too bad nobody was willing to give him any of them that.

Damn it.

Light was given the role of a university graduate, but the thing was, he never been interested in going to university or observed those who did.

So he was pretty much screwed.

But luckily Light's group was second to last, so he had time to calm down his heart by looking at everybody else's preformances and take their characters.

Everybody was so good, he could tell that they all had done acting seriouesly for several years.

What had he done?

All he remembered was playing pretend a lot as a kid and the proud moment's yet embrassing moment when his sister and her deliquent gang showed up to cheer him on, at his school play.

Once you get past their scary appearences, they really weren't that bad.

Should he actually act seriously?

For some reason, he did not want to lose here.

If he was going down, he was going down swing, just like how his sister taught him.

It was finally his group to preform.

Everybody was especially focused on Light.

Just the fact that he looked so much like an acting legand from twenty years ago, meant that people couldn't help but have certain expectations of him.

But to be honest, they thought his acting would be sub par or he would reveal to be clearly an amature.

"Ready?"Said, the Audition person, as everybody calmed themselves down.

"ACTION!"

A switch want on in Light's head.

 _Let's do this seriously!_ He thought.

.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

Light was woken up from his daze.

What the hell happened?

He blinked owisly, and his eyes adjusted to see a stunned room.

Ever those who had more then ten years of acting experience had their mouth's open.

Light actually found their reaction funny, it was the exact reactions his teacher's made when he wanted the lead male role, because his sister had promised him that she would buy him a really expensive extention pack for his game.

"Is it over?" He said.

"U-Ur, yes" The audition person said. "You may go back to your seats and the last group come up."

Light walked away with a cheery air around him, complete oblivious to the mood in the room as the last group got up to preform.

Now that his nervousness was done, he suddenly got the urge to look at his phone for any new messages but even he know it would be rude to do, so he waited for everybody to finish.

"Thank you for your time" The Audition person said, " It will take a week to review all your auditions and If you make it, we'll call you back."

Then they were all dismissed.

A lot more people where looking at the extremely casually dressed man in a new light as he left the room, followed by the equally wide eyed Yashiro.

"I should probably buy Mai, a whole bag of chocolate before I go home. She still mad" Light mumbled.

"Light" Said the voice of his manger, poking into his fear indused thought.

"Yes?" He answered automatically, he turned and saw the man was staring at him.

Very hard.

"Did you grow up acting?" Yashiro said.

"Me?" Light said, before laughting. "No way. I loved playing make belief as a kid, other then that, I just acted in school plays. Of course it wasn't really my choice anyway"

But Yashiro was far from done with the questions.

"Light, who are your parents?" He said. "Are they famous in the industry?"

Light eyes widened in surprise and said.. "Parents? I carn't even remember them but I was told, they were defiantely not in the entertainment industry. Apparently they died when I was five."

"Oh" Yashiro said, suddenly sorry for briging it up.

"It's no worries, I really don't remember them" He said, "And besides I couldn't ask for a better person to take care of me."

Remembering all the good times he remembered, with just him and his sister.

But then, he remembered the bad times.

Like how his sister somehow beat the stuffing out any guy in front of her, climbing her way to the top of her highschool and becoming a leader of her own scary motorcycle gang.

Prehaps...

He could ask for a better person?

He wanted to sweat drop.

"Well, I'll be going." Light said, and Yashiro know he could not stop him, and could only watch him go.

But Yashiro and many others would never forget seeing a figure behind Lights own as he acted, resambling somebody who died 20 years old.

It looked a whole lot like Kuon Hizuri.

But that was impossible.

Was Kuon Hizuri haunting Light?

No, that was impossible as well.

Then was Light secretly Kuon and Kyoko love child?

Impossible as well.

If he wasn't Kyoko and Kuon son then who was he?

What was his connection to Kuon?

# A Week Later#

"Sis, do we have anymore coke?" Light suddenly asked.

"Why?" Mai said, eating the last of Lights 'I'm sorry' chocolate.

"Don't tell me you forgot, my friends are coming over?" Light said, they were going to play Mario Kart 11.

"Why are they coming over? They always make such a mess" Mai complained.

"Sis, every time your friends come over, the house turns into a gambling ring" Light deepened. "I have to seal my room tight, so that the smoke doesn't get in and when they leave, I have to power fan the whole house."

"Your point is?" Mai said.

Light shook his head, as he want in search for coke.

Suddenly his phone viberated in his trouser pocket.

He took it out and looked at it to find it was a message.

A very offical looking message that did not look like spam.

He opened it up and read it.

"SIS!" He yelled, startling her.

"What?" Mai said, why the hell was Light shouting?

"I just landed my first offical acting job!" He said, with a smile that made her eyes hurt.

"Good for you" Mai said, "So who are you acting with you?" as long as it wasn't any person from his past life, she wouldn't go on a full rampage.

"Let me see" Light said, they also texted him the offical casting and he began to read the names out loud, one by one.

None of the names listed so far, either of them recognised but then.

"Kyoko Mogami. Kuu Hizuri. Juliena Hi..." it was at that point that he stopped reading.

He began to sweat and you could obviously tell, he recognised the names.

"Sis" Light said.

"Yes?" Mai said, with a scary smile.

"The Hizuri family isn't stalking me, right?" He said.

"Well let's look at the facts, my sweet little brother" Mai began. " Soon after your debut, they mysterious appeared in Japan for no apparent reason. Then you met them face to face. How much are you willing to bet that they used their connections to get on the same show as you?"

Light couldn't say anything.

"So yes, Light, from the Evidence gathered." Mai said, "They are starkling you"

Before she said in a very dark tone.

" **And you better pray to god, that I don't find one of them in my house** "

 _And Light could not help but notice the scary creature behind his sister's smile._

And scene!

Next chapter, Light arrives at the film set and soon meets a middle aged women called Kyoko Mogami, who soon fill him with familiarity. Meanwhile Kyoko is quiet stunned by how much Light looks and sounds like Kuon. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Once again, Mai had to kick Light out of bed to get ready for work.

Light straight up ignored his alarm in the morning and dragged his feet out of bed like a sloth.

Seeing him appear at work, nobody would have guessed the magical turn around he went through just to appear fresh to them.

Light came in with a cup full of hot chocolate because he was craving chocolate in the morning, Yashiro was certainly surprised to see him drinking hot chocolate and he wasn't the only one.

They then headed straight to the film set, by cab.

It was at that moment, Light made up his mind to sign up for driving lesson's.

He couldn't go on like this.

Yashiro could just tell Light was enduring something throughout the drive, only to relax when they got out.

The building they were in was huge, they walked in and were immediately handed digital passes to go to and from the set, before they went through those magical double doors and for the first time in his life, Light could see a true Tv film set.

"Woah" He said.

Everything looked so huge and expensive!

And woah was right, many of the people on the set was seeing Light for the first time and were thinking the same thing.

Did a white haired Kuon Hizuri just walk in?

Ch 9: My name is Light.

LIGHT IS HERE!

In a blink of an eye, the overwhelming amount of attention that Kuu and Julie Hizuri got, shifted to Light.

"Your name is Light, right?" Said, one person, shocked by how much he looked like the legend and apparently it was all real.

"Yes, nice to meet you all" Light said, flashing his bright smile. "I hope to work together with you to produce a good show" bowing, which impressed many.

So, school was useful after all.

Nobody was prepared for his bright and innocent smile so earlier in the morning, all their eyes sparkled and several females were wondering if he had a girlfriend.

"What a coincidence, Light-kun. That we ended up on the same project" Said, a male voice next to him, he turned his head and almost had a heart attack.

In a span of a second, both Kuu and Julie had gone from a fairly decent distance away from him to being right next to him.

CREEPY!

He unconsciously put some distance between them, which they couldn't help but notice.

"It really is. I hope to learn from both of you" Light said, bowing, surprising both of them. "I'm an amateur so I hope to learn a lot from both of you"

Then he dropped the bomb on both of them.

"Can I call you both Senpai? Or Teacher?" He said.

Both Kuu and Julie looked ready to faint while Yashiro was trying hard not to laugh from an outsider prospective.

It was only common sense that Light be respectful to those older and more experienced then he was.

"U-Uh, sure." Kuu said, very quick to recover.

"Call us whatever you like" Julie said. "Everybody calls me Julie though"

"Is that really, okay?" Light said, she was so much older than he was.

To call her by her first name was...

But it seemed Julie was truly okay with it because she nodded.

 **Then she arrived.**

A commotion broke out when one person walked through the door.

Light turned to see who could commend such presence and was stunned to see the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

In black heels was a tall woman with short orange hair swept to the side, the latest jacket-blouse that went past her waist, across it was a belt and underneath it was white designer trousers'.

Light mind had stopped working and all he could do was stare.

"Welcome Miss Mogami-san" Said, the director, all smiles.

"It good to be here" Said, the women.

God, even her voice sounded like that of an angel.

What heaven did she fall from?

Several people turned to see Light's reaction and saw him speechless just like every other man who had seen her.

Then his mind seemed to reboot itself to ask. "Yashiro-san. Who is that women?"

But more importantly was it okay to get her number?

He really wanted to ask.

Both Kuu and Julie seemed very surprised by his question.

Did he not watch Television a lot?

"Her name is Kyoko Mogami. Currently Japanese number one female actor" Yashiro said, before shooting him in the heart. "She's 38."

"What?" Light said, since when do women in their late 30's look that good!?

Well, damn, should he start asking out women more than twice his age then?

For some reason, that idea did not revolt him as much as it should.

Just look at her.

She was sparkling!

That and he felt like he had met her before.

"If you want me to introduce her to you, I can." Yashiro said, revealing a not quiet innocent smile, for some reason Light felt like he had finally seen his managers dark side.

"U-Ur, no" He began, but it was too let.

"Kyoko" Yashiro said, getting the women's attention, Light wanted dig a hole and die.

Everybody was stunned to see Light suddenly act like a shy teenage girl, even going as far as to hide behind Yashiro back.

Stupid, for obvious height reason.

Kyoko could clearly see him behind Yashiro back and he felt her gaze, making his cheeks heat up even more from embarrassment.

"Hi, Yashiro" The women said.

"Kyoko. I would like you to meet, my newest charge, Light" Yashiro said, and Light know he had no choice but to reveal himself.

Damn you, Yashiro-san!

But instead he was as cool as a cucumber on the outside and stopped hiding behind his manager and said. "Yo"

.

.

.

Silence.

 **YO!?**

Light wanted to bash his head against the wall.

Everybody sweat dropped.

Did he actually just say that?

The women understandably stared.

But to his surprise, Light was suddenly aware of the gorgeous women's hands touching his whole body.

And not in the sexual way.

For some reason, this sensation felt incredibly familiar to him.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Waist size 3 cm meter's smaller" Kyoko began. "Thy, not as firm. Ear lope is more rectangular, face smaller and eyes half a centimetre wider"

A WEIRDO!

HE HAD MET A CELEBRITY WEIRDO!

Nobody know what to make of Light expression, as Kyoko analysed every inch of him and seem to compare it to some imaginary thing.

Clearly, he hadn't been told about her creepy ability to recognise people just on their body proportions alone.

"You should talk to your plastic surgent. It's not good enough" Kyoko said, she had literally met hundreds of people who want through plastic surgery just to try and pass as Kuon's perfect double.

Light gaped.

What?

PLASTIC SURGENT!?

Understandably he was a little bit angry and said. "Screw you, lady. Everything you see here is one hundred percent real. Are you sure you're not the one who's done plastic surgery?"

An A-list actor be damned.

Meanwhile everybody else gaped.

What did he just say!?

Both Kuu and Julie were surprised as hell, by Lights short fuse while Yashiro had spent enough time with Light to know, Light was very proud of his look's.

The amount of times Light looked in the mirror just to fix his hair or straighten his clothes was abnormal even in this industry.

Light would rather die than to warp any part of his body.

Kyoko was just asking for that.

At least, he didn't swear.

Meanwhile everybody else was wondering where the drive to be incredibly rude to an A List came from when Light was not even top B list.

Was he crazy!?

But instead of getting mad, Kyoko just merely smiled and said. "Is that so? Good for you"

It felt like she was laughing at him and his face heated up in embarrassment.

Just from his reaction alone, they could all tell that in terms of maturity, Kyoko had him trumpet.

Light face was far too expressive so he looked like a kid throwing a tantrum.

Who would have thought Light and Kyoko first impressions of each other would go so badly?

"EVERYBODY GATHER AROUND!" Yelled the director.

They dropped what they were doing and followed the director into a massive room, with lot's chairs that made up a massive cycle.

Yashiro said goodbye to Light.

They were all then told to find a seat and sit down.

Light sat childishly as far away as possible from Kyoko.

Honestly both Kuu and Julie could not believe what they were seeing and a lot of them couldn't either.

A person who looked and sounded so much like their son actually disliked Kyoko.

What reality were they in?

Once everybody was seated, the director said.

"Just for today, I want everybody to get to know each other, since we will be working together for the next 6 months. And if the show does well, we might do a second season."

Nobody said, anything.

"So, let's start by names, your dreams and interests." The director said, turning to the person on his left.

"Hi, my name is..." That person began.

It had begun.

To everybody surprise, Light did not drop off to snooze instead he was red alert, even going as far as pulling a tiny book and pen from his pocket and writing down people's names.

At least, he was taking this seriously.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for everybody to realise, whenever a woman introduced themselves, his pen movements were a lot more vigorous and if they looked over his shoulder, any females he was especially interested in, names were circled.

Light literally had no shame in trying to hide this.

Kyoko opinion of Light hit rock bottom.

You could just see it in her eyes.

Then after an hour, it was finally his turn.

But who would have thought his introduction would be so interesting.

"My name is Light. For family reason, I carnt release my last name" Light said, getting people very interested in his last name and why he's hiding it. Even Kuu and Julie was suddenly interested. Could his parents possibly he related to them?

Then he dropped the bomb.

"I like video games" He said.

 _What?_ Everybody else thought.

" **A lot** " He said, "I have interested in fashion and food. I like reading Manga and watching Anime that deals with straight people and some Yuri action. I also like music especially the party kind. I have interest's in learning about a girl who I'll date so that it can be a very pleasant memory in my book"

Everybody was speechless, they didn't know what to say.

Why did it sound like he was presenting himself to a group of ladies!?

Was he speed dating!?

Unfortunately, several women were touched by his last line.

Both Kuu and Julie were speechless, they never would have expected to encountered somebody like this especially with the face of their own son.

Even Kuon was not so out there, with so many 'gentleman lessons' under his belt!

Then he went onto his dreams.

"My dreams for the future? Hm?" He said, thinking really hard before saying. "I want to live the rest of my life freely so that when I'm gone, I can say I did what I wanted to do and have no regrets."

He said this from the bottom of his heart.

He smiled.

His smile was the result of him getting to have a completely happy childhood, despite the certain things he could do without.

If he had problem's, he would just go to his sister and by the end of the day, he would be smiling.

Or apologising, to the poor person at the end of his sister's wrath.

Whichever came first.

His smile had nothing to do with Kuon own.

It was his own unique smile.

It was his smile.

Light Natsuko smile.

 _And boy did they all notice the difference._

And scene!

Next chapter, a bit shaken by the totally unlike Kuon smile but still just as bright. They still filming and Kyoko is not the only one surprised by Light's acting skills. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"...Thank you, Light... for that introduction" The director said, as more than a few people in the room stared at him. "Now, the next person"

The next person seemed to snap out of it and went to introduce themselves.

Half an hour later, they had all introduced themselves and Light was free to stop writing down names.

"Since, it's our first day." The Director said. "The actors need to get to know each other and get the feel of the script, while those outside, need to make sure that we have a vision of what each of us are doing, so that when we do actually start film, we are prepared"

Then somebody started handing out the scripts, having seen all of their pictures, Light got one too.

Light tried not to think about 'that woman' acting alongside with him and instead focused on the other female actress that had more minor parts.

Maybe he should call her 'Mogami-zillia' or something in his head.

"Hello" He said as soon as people began to leave to do their own thing.

He suddenly appeared beside a shocked woman who was barely older then he was.

"Your Yashui, right?" He said, with a smile. "I look forward to working with you. How about we exchanged Phone numbers?"

FAST!

Everybody who saw and heard that were shocked.

How could he be so straight forward and shameless when he was supposed to be working!?

However, a bunch of guys were also jealous as well since he could ask a female for her number so easily.

Both Kuu and Julie looked very shocked at what was happening right in front of them.

Kyoko did not look impressed.

Neither did the female.

"Light, right?" She said. "Shouldn't we be trying to memorise the script, right now?" She had no interest in giving him her phone number.

"That is true, but then why are you giving me your phone number" Light said, with a smile.

Yashui looked down and was shocked to find her phone was out and it was on the 'About Phones' page.

When did she?

"So that's the phone number" Light said, looking.

She blushed.

Ch 10: Interesting things about Light.

Kyoko looked unimpressed at the person who had a face that greatly resembling Koun's.

Why was he even allowed to be here if he was just going to flirt with girls?

Could he even act?

Should she call her manager to opted out of this show, since her co-worker would drag her down with him?

"Okay, let's read this!" Light said after getting all the females except for Kyoko phone number.

He didn't know that Kyoko opinion of him was now Zero, nor did he care.

Kuu and Julie were honestly too shocked to say anything.

They had never seen somebody who looked so much like their son openly flirt in front of them and disregard the work he needed to do.

Light opened the script finally after an hour and they were all surprised to see him exactly begin to read it.

Read it seriously, that is.

It almost saved his image.

Almost.

And then he seemed to get bored quickly and took out a pair of headphone and placed them in both of his ears and started reading while also listening to music.

Kyoko was surprised and so were those watching him.

It wasn't a secret that Koun did not listen to music regularly but Light was clearly listening music, right now.

And wait.

What he flipping through the pages?

Everybody who watched him was stunned when his eyes switched from side to side without rest while his fingers flipped through the pages.

Was he really reading it?

Was he so kind of machine?

10 minutes of none-stop reading, he finally got to the end of the script and took a breather.

"Done. Good script" He said.

What?

Done!?

Are you SURE!?

Everybody wanted to know, was he just playing around?

"Yashui, test me" Light said to the women who had just read to page 3. "The information doesn't stick unless somebody test's me"

That was a very interesting information about him, that he let slip.

"Fine" She said, picking a random page, she know everybody had a different method to memorising. "Your 'Matt', right? What does he say on page 8, line 3 of his line's, on the page?"

Of course, nobody in the room believed he could do it.

However, it didn't stop people from being interested.

" **You Bastard** " Suddenly Light mood changed into a completely different person. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" He yelled.

Everybody was shocked, where did this acting ability came from!?

Light returned back to himself.

"Test me again" He said.

It must have been through sheer will power that Yashui did not outright stare at him, like everybody else.

"u-Ur, line 6 of page 12" She said.

"Your right." Light said, once again turned into a different person, his eyes showed the emotion of hurting. "But she's got to be okay. She just has to be"

Through out of this, eyes widened when they saw a faceless figure overlapping Light.

The figure had no face but it looked like...

"Koun?" Kyoko was suddenly up.

"Huh?" Light said, his eyes clearly confused.

The figure vanished, like it hadn't been there in the first place.

"Nothing" She said, she was starting to hallucinate and got up and went to get some water.

However, she wasn't the only one shaken up as well, Kuu and Julie felt like they had somehow come in contact with their child for the first time since his death.

It was a very cruel hallucination.

However, could they still call it hallucination when they saw it every time Light tried to act seriously?

Was Light being haunted by the ghost of Koun Hizuri?

Those who know the star personally thought.

Or did he appear so much like Koun when he was acting that people would hallucinate it?

Who was Light to be able to resemble an A class star so much in the field he was most know for?

Light did not strike anybody as the type to sit in a dark room for years just watching old shows with Koun Hizuri in them.

Could he be Koun own child that even Koun himself did not even know he had?

Koun would never cheat on Kyoko or any of his girlfriends of the past, due to growing up with gentleman morals.

But at the same time, why did Light refuse to give anybody his last name?

But he looked so young.

How old was Light anyway?

Yashiro, his manager came for him at the end of the day and wanted to ask what the hell happened seeing many people outright stare at Light.

When he asked, Light proudly stated that he shocked everybody with his amazing acting skills.

Now all Yashiro had to do was contact some ladies, like he had promised.

Light delighted in reminding him of that.

Several days later, everybody had gotten used to Light's presence in the studio and they were even talking about doing practise with a real scene.

Who know that, that day would become a special one?

Light and those in the studio wondered what the hell was happening when they all heard the sound of dozens of screaming fan women.

What was more alarming was the sound of screaming fan women were getting closer!?

Light was shocked when he was suddenly behind his manger and Yashiro looked like he was ready to brace for impact.

What was going on!?

And then the person that caused all the noise walked through the door.

It was a man who was shorter then Light, but was a lot older, he had really short blond hair, a shaven chin and wore black shades as if it was too bright inside.

He was dressed in high quality fashion clothes.

He was Sho Fuwa and right beside him was the women who had stuck beside him in the past 20 years.

Shoko Aki.

Behind him was a herd of screaming fan women that security, through a miracle, managed to block off.

"Sho, what are you doing here?" Kyoko said, after 20 years she wasn't screaming bloody murder every time she saw him and they had reached a 'mutual' understanding between them which was strained when Sho confessed to her, a year after Koun death.

Sho took of his shades, to show he was indeed the Japanese music legend Sho Fuwa.

A lot of people in the room were shocked, even though it was common knowledge now, that Kyoko and Sho did in fact know each other in childhood.

But it still didn't make it less weird.

"I just wanted to drop by since I'll be doing the music for the show" Sho said, not telling her that he was the one who approached the director once he found out Kyoko would be on the show.

Suddenly, Sho sensed an oppressive stare and had to turn his head, and who he saw next made him speechless.

Everybody, who was staring at the famous Musician in the room also went to see what he was looking at.

Sho was looking at Light and Light was staring at Sho.

 _This guy looks like that guy_! Sho thought, with the white hair and eyes, Koun Hizuri could have risen from the grave.

Meanwhile Light had an unreadable expression on his face.

 _Light?_ Yashiro thought and he wasn't the only one.

Nobody know what was going on his mind.

#8 years ago#

"My dear brother, it's time for you to sit down and listen to your big sister" A 16-year-old Mai said, in her school uniform, she had her hair in a pony tail.

Around them were other Orphanage kids who were wondering what on earth was going on.

A 11-year-old Light, who was in a blue shirt and jeans sat on the bed assigned to him.

"One day, you will meet somebody who you will hate at first sight" She said, "And you will make this expression unconsciously." Her eyebrows scrunched up and the tips of her mouth drooped.

"You mean that face you something have on when you pick me up, with?" Light said.

Mai coughed and said. "Yes, that face. It's something that I can't control and mom had that expression on, whenever she met a man who did not respect the ring on their finger."

"But what makes you so sure that I'll have it?" Light said, he didn't like a lot of people and that never happened to him.

"It's a 50/50 chance" Mai said, making him sweat drop. "There are just some people who you'll absolutely loath before they even open their mouth. So be on the look out and make sure that person is a bad person. Then you'll have no problems being terrible to that person. I sadly become a complete different person when I address that person."

And Light sweat dropped, now that he thought about it, whenever his sister talked to a certain guy, her friends would always bring him somewhere else.

Just how bad was it?

#End of Flashback#

Light eyebrow started to curl and the edge of his mouth started to droop.

Everybody in the room wondered what the hell was that expression, that suddenly graced his face.

Light felt the need to introduce himself to the musician and said. "Hi, my name is Light. Nice to meet you, you bastard"

.

.

.

Silence.

What?

Everybody eyes were wide including Sho own.

 _Light!?_ Kyoko, Kuu, Julie and Yashiro all thought.

Sho opened was wide open.

"If I had a car. I would run you over" Light said.

NANI!?

People looked ready to faint.

"What did I do to you?" Sho said.

"You existed, asshole! If it was up to me, I'll tear you limb from limb" Light said and Yashiro was thankfully there to drag him away, however, it did not stop him from out-right glaring at the musician as he was dragged.

When Light could not see Sho, because he had been dragged to male's toilets, he collapsed from guilt and just wanted to die from shame.

"Oh, god. She was right" He said, much to the confusion of those around him.

Yashiro was so confused right now.

Light splashed water on his face, trying to calm himself down.

He felt the urge to leap at the man and tear him apart.

The water thankfully worked in calming him down.

Kuu came in, to see what was happening.

"Light, what happened?" Yashiro said.

"Yashiro-san. I can't go back out there" Light said, shocking Yashiro and Kuu. "It's a family thing. If I see that guy again, I could drop kick the guy."

Of all things to inherit from his mother, it had to be that.

 _He did not know that the hate, came from his past life which Koun was too gentlemanly to full express._

And scene!

Next chapter, Light seeks help from his smug Big Sister Mai however plans change when Light remembers been given an invite to an old man's party and on the guest list, it just happens to have the author of Mai favourite boy's love manga, attending. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do own skip beat.

Enjoy!

"Hahahahaha" Mia laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Light said.

Mia just laughed harder and Light face turned completely red.

"I'm sorry but that's hilarious!" Mai said, laughing at Light's face. "I wish I was there to see it"

Light felt depressed, he had lashed out at a guy he had barely heard the name of.

He felt completely ashamed and embarrassed of himself.

"So, were related after all" Mia said.

"I never doubted that" Light said.

"I did" Mia said, making Light give her a look and she burst out laughing.

"I'm joking! I was there, after all, to see you scream like a demon shortly after you were born" Mia teased, "I think the little you had his eyes wide open in horror, through the whole process."

"MIA!" Light said, wondering if she going to make him so embarrassed, that he doesn't want to show his face.

Mia continued laughing, it was just easy to tease him.

"Sis. Just help me to keep this contained!" Light said, "You spent years dealing with this. I'm apparently supposed to attend some old guys party"

"An old guy's party?" Mia said.

"Some guy named Lory Takarada" Light said, the name was familiar to him somehow but he didn't know where he heard it from. "Apparently, he used to be the president of the company. The whole company is expected to show up and even some famous people from other sectors of the entertainment industry are expected to turn up as well."

He gave her an envelope that was way to sparkly to be normal.

Mia expression was the same as his own when Yashiro handed it to him.

The invite was certainly... unforgettable.

Then Mai opened it and a pocket device appeared in her hand, the device said '…..You are invited to Lory Takarada 70th Birthday party!'

Then a long list of people names appeared and began being scrolled down, in the background was an anime song.

It was a very fancy looking device that made Mia suddenly subconscious of her ready salted coated hands.

"I'll much rather be at home, playing PlayStation then attend some old guy's party" Light said, picking up the controller next to him. "Why should I attend?"

"Light, take me along" Mia said suddenly.

"Huh?" Light said, blinking.

"The author of my favourite Yaoi book is attending!" Mai said, before she suddenly grabbed him by the neck and said.

" **I must meet this person** "

So Light had no way to say no to the demon behind him.

Ch 11: siblings day out

"Light, me and you are going shopping" Mia suddenly announced.

"Eh?" Light said,

"If we're going to a celebrity party, we have to dress fabulously" Mia said, "You only have one suit and you wore that on your graduation day. You need a good suit and I am willing to pay for it"

Wait, his sister was paying!?

"I'll get my coat!" Light said, he practically teleported out of the room, all he could think about was his sister paying for him.

It wasn't her credit card but it was the next best thing.

Half an hour later, he came back dressed in an extravagant coat, black sun glasses, half a mask and hat.

He either looked suspicious as hell or he was some celebrity trying to hide their identity.

But to Mia, she couldn't see the difference since always attracted attention even if he didn't mean to.

Mia frowned, she didn't like the fact that he was outshining her, she spent quite some time picking the right skinny jeans and blouse to wear before walking out.

They both entered her car and drove off.

"Can I put on the radio?" Light said.

"Sure" Mia said.

Light switched on the radio only for his face to scrunch up hearing the voice of Sho Fuwa from the radio.

And to make matter worse, Mia threatened to drive like a lunatic if he dared changed the radio.

In the end, the Radio was just switched off and Light sulked in his seat.

He soon realised that they were going to the upper part of town, because he went here after saving for a bit, when he wanted some really nice branded clothes.

And his sister was paying for all of it?

Give him an hour here!

"This is a one off" Mia said, getting out and he followed after her like a puppy who was about to get a treat.

Mia wanted to sweat drop at Light's extremely expansive taste, it was her fault that he became like this.

The surrounding people just want about their day, when you're on a street like this, you got to look good.

"Let's get a suit for you first and then my dress" She said.

"Fine by me" Light said, sounding way too happy for her liking.

It wasn't hard to find a high-class suit store on this street because Celebrities also shop on this street, meaning there won't be much of an uproar if they were sighted.

"Welcome" Said the workers with the utmost respect.

"What can we do for you?" Said one women said.

"We've come to buy a suit for him" Mia said, her words made the women a hundred times happier.

With each suit sold, the one who sold it will gets 20% of the profit.

"Right, this way" Said, the women, before asking Light. "Do you know your measurements or do you want us to measure for you?"

"Measure me" Light said like a royalty making Mia roll her eyes.

"U-Um, okay" The women said, she did not expect the male Diva that was Light. "Just step into this room and we'll have you measured"

"I'll go too" Mia said, making the women look at her. "Is there a problem?"

"O-Oh no" She said, when they measured for a suit, the person was usually done to their underwear.

The women thought that she maybe an overprotective girlfriend.

The room they entered was large and the walls were lined with expensive suits, Light was told to strip down and stand on a pedestal.

The women's who came in to measure him, eyes all widened seeing his identity, of course they had seen him on billboards and playing a character in a show, that seemed to have all the A list's in Japan.

Light.

Their eyes tried not to linger too much on the muscle he was sporting or what he could be hiding in his boxers.

The measuring were over in five minutes and an account was opened up in his name, then an inhouse fashion designers arrived as Light put on his clothes.

"One, great body" The man said, making Light and Moa feel slightly uncomfortable. "What kind of suit are you thinking of?"

"Something tight that show off my best features" Light said, automatically. "I don't want bagginess. It makes me look like I'm heavier than what I really am"

Everybody in the room paused.

Who was the fashion design here!?

"...That is oddly specific" Said, the man.

"Just give him what he wants." Mia said, "Trust me, he'll do nothing but complain if the expensive clothes he wears aren't his taste"

Everybody in the room, felt like the Gender roles had been reversed with the two of them.

However, they soon found out that Light was by far the pickiest client they had even tried to dress, taking three hours before he gave the okay.

And that was an 'iffy' okay.

It was safe to say the workers were exhausted when she finally paid and they left the store.

"I'm hungry" Light said, back in his disguise.

"There isn't many thing's to choose from besides coffee" Mia said, dryly, both of them would kill for some fast food.

Everything in front of them were for people who barely ate at all to keep their figure.

"Let's go a less high-end part of town to get some lunch" She said and Light agreed, finding their car easily.

They got in and drove to another part of town that was way less high class and both of them ordered fast food like children.

You could definitely see the resemblance between them despite Light covering his face.

People would forever envy them for being able to eat so much and still remain thin.

When they finished their food, they drove back to the high end of town and goy Light a haircut.

They couldn't get a new hairstyle because of Light's job that required him to look the same.

However, with the shorter hair, he looked a bit more mature.

Of course, anybody who know Light would say a hair style won't change him even a bit.

And then they want to a dress shop and unlike Light, Mai didn't make the workers bring out every dress in the shop.

They were out in half an hour, despite Light telling her she could have done better.

Mia didn't realise how long it had been since she and her brother want out and did something together.

"Hey, sis. That puppy looks just like you" Light suddenly said, making her look.

In front of them was a white and black spotted puppy, who looked grouchy.

"It does not look like me" She said.

"Are you sure? He's got your eyes" Light said, cheekily.

"Are you saying, im grouchy!?" She said, hitting him playfully.

Light laughed and tried to get away but she wouldn't let him, for the first time, Mai wished that mask wasn't on his face so that she could see his bright smile.

The same smile that spoke of an innocence and light heart.

The same one that made him so popular to begin with.

Mia paused.

"Let's go home" Mia suddenly said.

"Eh, right now!?" Light said, wondering why his sister was suddenly depressed.

"Light, if you get multiple women pregnant, I will disown you" She said.

"Wait, What!?" He said, suddenly his sister wasn't making sense.

And soon he realised, she wasn't going to tell him anything that would make sense to him.

The next day, everybody was surprised by his shorter and more mature look, he ate up the praise and did not hide the fact somebody paid for his haircut.

It was just like him to be so shameless so nobody was surprised.

Days want by and Light found himself dodging two old people, who, for some reason, where extremely interested in him.

But they were also the best people to ask if he was stuck on something.

However, his pride got in the way of asking 'She-who-must-not-be-named', about any problems he was facing.

Mai want out to by a birthday gift.

On the day of the birthday party, Mai want out to get her hair done only to find out Lory Takarada had apparently booked half the town.

She had to go an unfamiliar place to get her hair done, so imagine her surprise when she stared at the end result that came from the lot less expensive store.

Her hair was like silk and sparkling, she was proud to have her hair out and walked back home.

Light found her in her underwear trying on make-up that would take her an hour to get right.

They had called for a limousine to take them to the party, Mai refused to drive anywhere and she did not trust him enough to practise his driving skills.

Light, who did not even have any sort of make-up, took even longer then she did to get ready.

He appeared like a movie star, the most annoying thing was Light know he looked good and didn't even hide it at all.

However, Mia, his sister had transformed.

Gone was her slightly bush like black hair and in its place was a silky black hair that want to her shoulders, her face which was usually a bit scary had become cute and doll like, she wore a silk black dressed that hugged her form, her best Diamond earing's dangled from her ears and she wore black studded high heels.

Light had to stare.

Was this really his sister?

She could be a beautiful model!

"Well, are you coming on?" Came the voice of his sister from the beautiful women.

It really was her!

Light smiled and said.

"Coming"

 _He and his big sister, against the world._

And scene!

Next chapter, the party that blocked half of the town. Light is horrified to find out who Lory Tarakada is meanwhile everybody is wondering who this beautiful and clearly older woman is that Light brought with him and why he seems so comfortable around her. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

People might say it was over the top to close down half of the city for one man's special event but Lory Takarada was an over the top, old man.

He hired everybody from a zoo to a circus.

Celebrities and somebodies started pouring into Tokyo, only to meet an entrance that made them all speechless.

It was safe to say, people from all of the country were gathering at one man's party.

Kyoko showed up, looking as amazing as always and the lucky person to be employed near her, showed her the way to the man that she planned to greet.

She was happy to see Maria.

It was like only yesterday when she was hugging a 7-year0old little girl and now she was hugging an almost 30-year-old woman.

Everybody was confused to see Yashiro who did not arrive with a Light, but it was quickly cleared up by the fact that Light did not have a car, so they just met up in the morning before heading the building.

Then Kyoko friends from her 'Love Me Member' days arrived and it was quiet a feast for the male eyes.

Things got a whole lot better when Kuu and Julie arrived, sparkling like usual and glamourous as usual, the press absolutely loved their appearance.

The appearance of Sho Fuwa was also very much welcomed as well.

With so many high profiles celebrities present in one place, tomorrow, the whole town will be talking about this party for several days.

But the old man who was having the party wasn't satisfied yet.

There was still one more person that had yet to arrive.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Said, a loud male voice which half of the small group know.

Light.

However, nobody expected to hear a woman voice.

"YOUR SCREAM IS EVEN SCARIER THEN THE SURPRISE!"

The voice was female.

Who!?

Ch 12: A little bit of Exposure.

You could tell the appearance of the two were turning head's as they walked through the streets.

Several people, who Koun Hizuri was used to seeing on a daily basis, turned their heads at what they thought was the Ghost of Koun Hizuri walking through the street.

Apparently, they thought the billboards were photoshop until now.

Then they saw the busty older woman who was with him and you could just feel the shock.

Those who had cameras were certainly trying to approach them.

Who was this stunning busty woman next to him and how do they know each other?

His small fan base would certainly be in an uproar tomorrow when the news's hit the internet.

When both of them were told where to find the Birthday old man, they were surprised to see all the people, who Mia had warned him to avoid all in one place.

It was the worst-case scenario for them and Mia could just feel all of their eyes look at her in surprise, including a certain sparkling old man.

Clearly, they were surprised to see her and wondered who the heck she was and her relationship with Light.

However, Mia did not cave under the pressure.

She had been a female head of the best delinquent group and had faced lots of scary people.

Why would she cave to people who had never caused the blood of another to spill with their fist's?

However, Light was currently in shock when he stared at the old man who was in front of them.

"I-IT'S YOU!" He said.

Everybody in the group were surprised, to see him looking at the birthday old man.

They had met!?

When did the retired president meet Light!?

"It's nice to you, attend my b-" Lory only got half way before Light let out of a scream of horror and dashed behind Mia as if he was the devil himself.

"Stay back!" Light said, with an invisible cross in his hand as he poked shoved it to his front.

What was he?

A Spirit!?

It was the first time, anybody had seen somebody react to the old man like that.

Mia and those who were saw including the old man was sweat dropping.

"Sorry about him" Mia said, with the air of a mature adult. "Happy birthday. It's not every day you turn 70" then everybody noticed the neatly wrapped present.

Lory took it from her and said. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Just call me Mia" She said.

Her name triggered something in Yashiro mind.

"Wait, are you the same women who lives with Light?" Yashiro said, suddenly coming forward.

"You must be Yashiro. We finally meet face to face" Mia said, while her brother was being creeped out by her polite demeanour. "Light has talked a lot about you"

"Nice to finally meet you as well" Yashiro said, wondering if the terror he heard on the phone from Light had been real, she looked like a perfectly reasonable woman.

Everybody else was looking back and forth wondering how the hell they know each other.

And wait.

This beautiful woman lived together with Light?

Some people glanced a Kyoko and was surprised to see that she was totally fine despite a person who looked so much Koun living with such a beautiful woman.

Then Mia saw Kuu and Julie Hizuri.

"You must be Kuu and Julie Hizuri. Light has told me a lot about you too" Mia said, continue to creep her brother out.

 _Wait, a minute. Didn't you threaten to kick me out of the house if you saw them!?_ Light thought, wondering who the hell replaced his sister.

His facial expression was very clear for everybody to see and they found it very strange.

"Has he? Light, didn't say anything about you" Julie said.

Her voice was kind of sharp, maybe it was the mother in her who disapproved of the very idea of Light sleeping in the same house as a woman much older he was, that she had no knowledge about.

Light flinched a bit and he was suddenly very confused by the sudden wave of 'I should have told her' that suddenly came over him.

Mia was feeling it too, she felt like a woman who was meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time.

They both thought one thing.

Gross.

Then she finally said. "Does anybody know where Seki the author is?"

"Who?" Kuu said.

"If you want to find somebody there is a track device in each invite" Lory and that was all she needed to walk away.

Leaving Light in an extremely awkward position.

'Don't leave me with these people!' He wanted to yell.

"You look and sound like Koun" Said, a brown-haired woman who's appearance left him confused by the strong sense of familiarity he felt.

And for some reason, he wanted to pick her up and cuddle her.

That would be extreme creepy right?

Yep.

Creepy.

"I get that a lot" He said, laughing while he was trying to contact Mia with an imaginary blood connection, that did not exist. "What's your name?"

"It's Maria. Maria Takarada" The woman said.

"Maria-chan" He said, without thinking.

His tone of voice surprised everybody, it was like Koun was still alive!

Then Light realised what he just said especially to an older one. "I-I mean. Can I call you Mrs Takarada or Maria-san-"

"No, Maria-chan is fine" Said the woman smiling.

She was surprised to see his face go slightly red.

Meanwhile a scheming old man was looking between the two.

The word 'Love' was growing in his mind regarding Light and Maria, without the two knowing or approving.

Meanwhile Kyoko was wondering why he wasn't humble like that to her even though she did not care.

She would warn Maria of his playboy meninism later, she didn't want her to fall into his trap.

"Light, I'm back" Said, the voice whos mere presence had his face light up in a very obvious way.

Everybody was watching him as Mia came into view, looking satisifed.

"I got a picture and their autograph" She said.

"Wait, 'their'?" He said.

"It turns out it was two men" She said, Light was shocked just like her, when she found out.

Damn.

"So Light, let's dance" She said.

"Eh?" He said, "To what?" he had only heard classical music in the background and a marching band.

"Do we need to dance to a fitting song when we were little?" She said, grabbing hold of him.

The information was new.

This woman, was somebody who know Light when he was really young?

Even Yashiro did not know this.

It was proof to them that this really wasn't Koun, if he actually had a childhood.

Then Mia swung him with force that was shocking for a woman who looked so delicate.

"Bada nana" She began to sing in a scary rock like voice, surprising the hell out of those around her and deterring the man who wanted to talk to her.

"What the hell are you singing?" He said, sweat dropping.

"Who knows? And who cares?" Mia said, "I'll make it up as I go along"

His sweat drop got bigger and so did those closest as well.

"I'll like my fried chicken in the morning" Mia said, words were baffling and many were like 'What the hell!?'. "Now you try to say something?"

Was he actually going to say anything? Most people thought, surely Light wouldn't be so immat-

"I like fried chicken in the evening" Light said, in a surprising good voice that had several people eyes pop out.

He was that immature!

"I got rackets for slippers and" Mia continued.

"And giant tennis ball for clothes" Light finished.

Then they both paused when they realised what he just said.

They burst out laughing.

Nobody had ever seen Light face light up like that as he let out a nice wave of laughter.

"Pfft!-And Giant tennis ball for clothes!" Mia said, gasping for air. "How immature can you get?" hitting him playfully.

"Your, the one who started it" He said.

Both of them had completely forgotten the crowd of many celebrity watching them as they battered with each other.

Light looked completely relaxed and carefree, completely different from when he was at work, despite the many casual outfits he dared to walk in with.

However, to a selected few, this scene kind of looked like...

 **The scene with Koun and Itsumi Momose, when they were doing Dark Moon.**

Mia happened to catch to catch Kyoko at the corner of her eye and froze.

On the usual calm and professional face was Kyoko true feeling.

And right now, an unbearable amount of pain was being shown through.

Damn.

Was the connection between her little brother and Kyoko so strong that the woman would feel it even if Koun soul entered a cat?

"Light" Mia said, as Light started to calm down, then she whispered something in his ear that many would love to her due to his reaction.

But I don't want to! Light said through eye contact, he saw no reason to even speak to her of all people.

Just do it Mia said through eye contact.

And then Sho Fuwa walked right passed and Light face the moment their eyes met, changed instantly.

Gone was his slightly naïve and defiance look and in its place was a look Yashiro, his manager recognised as a giant red flag.

"SHO FUWA! YOU SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Light yelled, shocking everybody who heard him, including the birthday old man himself.

Yashiro took action and try to restrain him.

Sho jumped and turned to see Light of all people, being restrained by his manager as he tried to reach him.

From the scene alone, you would think there was some massive beef between them, like he stole his girl.

However, the person he brought along, amused face was more shocking.

However, instead of running from the rampaging Light, Sho decided to face him head on.

"Your name is Light, right? Why are you after me?" He said.

"DO I NEED A REASON TO KICK YOUR ASS!?" Light said. "I FEEL SHITTY JUST LOOKING AT YOUR FACE! THERE IS JUST SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT I DON'T LIKE! YOU'RE A TERRIBLE GUY!"

 _Wow..._ Lory thought, he had heard that Light didn't get along with Sho Fuwa, but this was something else.

Everybody was looking at Light with wide eyes, wondering how this swearing Light come about.

However, people would applaud Sho for staying calm.

"How do you know I'm a terrible guy since the moment we've met, you've been cursing and trying to kill me?" Sho said.

"EASY! IT'S BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO TRIP ME IN THE HALLWAY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK AWAY MOGAMI-SAN SMILE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT SHE HAD TO GO TO 'LOVE ME SECTION". YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO STAND THERE LIKE YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG! WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER I DIED YOU BAST-…." Light trailed off, it seemed he finally realised what he was saying as so did everybody else.

At first, they thought he was just rambling but then they heard the word 'Mogami-san' and 'Love Me section' and realised he was describing things of the past, things that happened way before he was even born.

They had never heard him say 'Mogami-san' and how did he know about the 'Love Me section' when it was disbanded years ago, the blinding pink jumpsuit we're all burned.

Only one person called Kyoko 'Mogami-san' and Light just said he died.

"What the hell, did I just say?" Light said, he seemed very confused. "And what the hell is a 'Love Me section'? That sound's stupid"

The three former member's and retired president couldn't help but feel offended at the comment.

However, it didn't stop them from staring at him.

It didn't stop Maria and Yashiro from staring at him.

It didn't stop Sho and his manager from staring at him.

Finally, Light, unnatural hatred for Sho made sense, if the idea that was forming in their minds was correct.

In fact, Mia was tempted to stare as well.

It was like Koun had come down from heaven and was using Light to vent the frustration he never could in his life, since it would ruin his image.

However, he wasn't some random person who had a star soul.

Light was her baby brother and she was his big sister, it was her duty to make sure her brother did not go through an identity crisis especially when her brother's personality and Koun's were to different that there was no way they could live peacefully together in one body.

So much as she wanted to see Kyoko and Koun hook up after 20 years of tragic absence, she had a very bad feeling that her brother would go into shock, if he suddenly had memories he had no knowledge off and he was made aware of everybody expecting him to be just like Koun.

Luckily, it seemed like he believed he was rambling and making no sense, only a few people could tell his words weren't just nonsense.

"Light. We can go home now" She said.

"Eh?" He said, didn't they just get here?

"We already dropped the present off and said happy birthday. I've got the autograph, so let's go." She said, then she showed respect to Lory and then took him away.

She know that even though she had taken him to safety, she couldn't hide him from them any longer.

"K-Koun?" Kyoko Mogami said.

 _Was the immature playboy really the man she loved?_

And scene!

Next chapter, the magazines and newspapers covering the party comes out and he is given exposer for all the wrong reasons, as usual the ladies are there to sooth him while everybody look's on passively. Meanwhile Light quickly find's out that certain people are acting weird around him including the woman he doesn't like. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
